


All the Tomfoolery

by ConnieBailey



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieBailey/pseuds/ConnieBailey
Summary: All the Tomfoolery is a sequel/continuation of the relationship formed in Tripping Hazzard. Having fallen in love, Tom and Hazza must deal with everything that comes with being a couple in a high profile industry.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 44
Kudos: 51





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually start posting until a fic is finished, but I'm taking a chance. The story stands at 11K+ at the present time, and I expect it to go at least 15. I'm not sure I can keep to my schedule of a chapter per day, but I will do my best. I hope you enjoy the further adventures of two lads in love.

One

Harrison stepped back from the table and gave the confines of the motor home a visual assessment. Carpet hoovered? Check. Massive amount of throw pillows in the lounge? Check. Champagne bucket filled with iced-down beer? Check. China, silverware, and crystal for two? Check. Beef bourguignon bubbling on the stove? Check. Tom? Due any minute.

Harrison smiled at the romantic setting and indulged in a brief daydream of how the evening would go. You could never tell what would happen when Tom was involved. Make all the plans you wanted, but be prepared for them to change without notice. That suited Harrison just fine. He was used to it, and he was having the time of his life being Tom’s beck and call boy.

He knew there were people on set—and off—who thought he was useless. That it was just another case of a new movie star putting friends and family on the payroll. He knew some of them probably even thought he was just there because Tom fancied him. As far as Harrison was concerned, they could all eat their hearts out. He didn’t care what they thought.

Whether anyone understood it or not, Harrison performed the very vital function of keeping his mate real. No way was Tom going to get a big head with Harrison around to remind him of who he was. And Harrison didn’t have to do anything but be Harrison, Tom’s best friend. However, he was proud and thrilled to be Tom’s assistant while he was filming. It wasn’t all larks but it wasn’t exactly hard yakka either, and he got to be with Tom 24/7. Life was sweet.

The motor home door opened and Tom came in. He looked tired but he had a smile for his Hazza.

“Dinner’s ready when you are,” Harrison said.

“Awesome, I’m perishing. Do I have time to shower?”

“Please do.”

“Blow me,”

“Shower first.” Harrison grinned when Tom flipped him off on the way to the bathroom.

When Tom returned, there was a salad, a bowl of stew, and several slices of crusty bread waiting for him, along with his favorite beer. “I guess one with dinner won’t hurt,” Tom said before taking a long swallow.

“Sit,” Harrison said, as he took his seat across from Tom. The constant regulation of calories was hard on Tom, and therefore hard on Harrison, but there was no slack in the Spider-Suit. It clung to every contour and hollow, and Harrison thought it was sexy as hell, but it did force Tom into a strict regimen of diet and exercise.

“This looks amazing,” Tom said, pulling Harrison out of his thoughts. His gaze fixed on the pink rose buds in the center of the small table. “Pretty. What’s the occasion?”

“Are you joking?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Tom set his spoon back down. “What’s up?”

“It’s our one-week anniversary.”

“It’s been a week since you first molested me?” Tom said in a comically indignant voice.

“Yes, it has,” Harrison answered. “I thought it would be nice to have a little celebration before we get down to your favorite part of our relationship.”

“Wait. Are you upset? About something? Anything?”

Harrison sighed. “I guess I just wish you were a little more romantic. Oh my god, did I just say that? Out loud?”

“Yes, you’re a complete and utter girl.” Tom smiled. “Can we eat now? This smells amazing.”

“Stuff your face. I don’t care.”

Tom looked regretfully at his spoon, got up, and moved around the table. He leaned over and put his arms around Harrison from behind, pressing his cheek to Harrison’s. “I’m sorry. I’m a wanker.”

Harrison clasped Tom’s wrists where they crossed over his heart. “No, you’re not. Not all the time anyway.”

“But you’re mad at me.”

“No.” Harrison turned his head to kiss Tom’s cheek. “I’m not mad. I’m just… I don’t know.” He sighed again. “Please eat your dinner. I spent all afternoon on it.”

“So that’s where you were.” Tom sat down again. “Jacob was asking.” He took a bite of the stew, chewed, swallowed, and bugged his eyes at Harrison. “Mate! This is delicious!”

Harrison smiled. “It’s pretty good, isn’t it?”

“It’s sickeningly good.” Tom shoveled in another big bite.

“I love to see you enjoy your food. You make pigs look positively dainty.”

“You don’t complain when I eat you.”

Harrison laughed. “I should though. Your head is terrible.”

“What!”

“I really should have mentioned it before, but I just want to grab you by the ears and give you a lesson.”

“You’d better be taking the piss, mate.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Tom buttered a chunk of bread and bit into it.

Harrison continued the teasing. “I could give you some pointers,” he said. “For my own safety.”

Tom laughed and sprayed crumbs over the table. “You’re full of it.”

“Am I though?”

“Ryan didn’t complain.”

Harrison squelched a flare of jealousy as he replied. “Well, he wouldn’t, would he? He wanted to nail you.”

“What can I say? It worked.”

“Speaking of which….”

Tom took another swallow of beer. “What?”

“When do I get to play hide the salami with you?”

“What?”

Harrison laughed. “Now you know what you sound like most of the time.”

“I do not.”

“Mate, you do. You’re a horn dog. A hose monster. A massive dick pig.”

“Really? I mean, I know I can be sluttish, but dick pig? Really?”

“Hey. Don’t worry about it. I love you just as you are.”

“You what?” Tom asked slyly.

“Oh, come on. It’s a figure of speech,” Harrison said.

“It sure is.” Tom pumped his fist. “You said it first and you can’t stop saying it.”

“You really are a child.”

“A child you’re fucking, mate.”

“Tom! That was just—inappropriate.”

Tom laughed harder. “You sound exactly like Mum.”

“After living with you, I have a greater appreciation for her strength and patience.”

“After living with you, I have a greater appreciation for air freshener.”

Harrison laughed. “I can’t remember what we were talking about.”

“I’m not soft enough for you.”

“Right, that was it.”

“That’s just mad though. Don’t I cuddle?”

“Mate, you’re a champion cuddler, but I’m talking about being romantic other times.”

“You mean besides when we’re getting it on?”

“Yes, Tom, that’s what I mean.” Harrison rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll try, but I don’t think I’m that guy.”

“I just want you to be you, okay? Forget I spoke.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you, wanker.”

Harrison threw a chunk of bread at Tom, and it was on.

TBC


	2. Two

Slightly less than ten minutes after the first shot was fired across the table, Tom and Harrison were sprawled on the carpet among an avalanche of throw pillows, jeans at half-mast, dreamy-eyed with creamy smiles. Harrison was leaning back against the couch. Tom lay on his back, his head pillowed on Harrison’s thigh.

“I think this is my favorite,” Tom said drowsily.

Harrison brushed the curls off Tom’s forehead. “What? The carpet?”

No.” Tom chuckled. “The sixty-nine.”

“Even more than getting a blow job?”

“Yeah. I like sucking, and I like being sucked. Both at the same time is amazing.”

“You’re never less than one hundred percent honest, I’ll give you that.” Harrison ran a finger along Tom’s bottom lip. “I love your underbite.”

Tom opened his eyes and looked up into Harrison’s face. “I love all of you. You’re beautiful from top to bottom, inside and out.”

“Now, that was romantic,” Harrison said. “But I have to point out that you just came.”

“I feel super romantic right after I come. Honestly, I’d agree to marry you mid-orgasm.”

Harrison gave Tom a playful slap. “You’re mad.”

“Mad about sex.”

“That’s just typical, Holland.”

“With _you_. You didn’t let me finish. I’m mad about sex with you.”

“And Ryan Reynolds.”

“Yeah, that was pretty epic. The man has skills.”

Harrison’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? You’re saying this to me? Now?”

“Ugh, that was tactless, right?” 

“Unless you were _trying_ to hurt my feelings, yes, it was tactless.”

Tom didn’t say that Harrison had brought up Ryan’s name first. He said, “Sorry.”

“It’s possible to be too honest, you know.”

“No, I didn’t know that.”

“As much as I hate to resort to examples. Suppose Paddy had a kitten and it got run over by a car. Would you tell him the kitten was a smear of strawberry jam, or would you make up a story about it joining a traveling band of performing kittens?”

“Okay, I see your point.” Tom smiled. “That was a great dinner and the dessert was the cherry on top.”

“I didn’t make—oh, you mean the….” Harrison shook his head. “Mentally, you never left fourth grade, did you?”

“You mean emotionally, don’t you?”

“Please, Tom, don’t correct me when I’m trying to insult you.”

“After that awesome head job?”

Harrison shook his head again, holding in a smile when he answered. “We really do need to talk about your technique.”

“Hey, I swallow and all.”

“I’m joking, mate. Anyway, you just have to look at my willie and I’m set to go off.”

“Yeah, me too. I’ll tell you something; it wasn’t like _that_ with Ryan.”

“It wasn’t?”

“I was excited, sure. I mean, Ryan Fucking Reynolds was jerking me off, and let’s face it, I’m easily excited. Did I come like Christmas? Yes. But it’s different with you.”

“Please tell me more.”

Tom chuckled. “I will, but let’s move. The carpet is starting to make my arse itch.”

Tom got up and reached down to help Harrison to his feet. He pulled him into what was an awkward hug with their trousers around their knees, but it was a good hug nonetheless. They stood there for several moments with their arms around one another before moving away to pull their jeans up.

“Is there more of that stew?” Tom asked. “I think I spilled at least half of mine.”

“You did.” Harrison tossed him a roll of paper towels and a spray bottle. “Deal with it and I’ll feed you again.”

“Sweet. I’m really hungry tonight.”

“Did you eat the snacks I sent with you?”

Tom was down on his hands and knees wiping up the carnage. The food fight had turned erotic after Tom licked some butter off Harrison’s neck. “When you aren’t there, I forget.”

“I know you’d never play the guilt card, so would you like to rephrase that?” Harrison ladled a bowl half-full of beef bourguignon.

“Your ass looks amazing from this angle.”

“Nice save,” Harrison said. He turned and set the bowl on the counter. “Another beer? You spilled three-quarters of the first one.”

“No, thanks, mate. I’m drunk on you.”

“Again, that was lovely, but why is it only after you’ve had sex that you’re affectionate?”

“I’m always affectionate. You can call and ask my Mum.”

“Physically, yes. You give good hug. Anyone who knows you will tell you that.”

“I guess I’m just more comfortable with bodies than words.” Tom threw away the huge wad of used paper towels before sitting on one of the bar stools. “I forgot to tell you that the table looked really nice,” he said as he started eating.

“Before we destroyed it.” Harrison’s smile was impish. “It was worth it.”

“Yeah.” Tom returned the smile. “I can’t wait to have buttered sausage again.”

Harrison groaned. “Sausage? Really?”

“ _Buttered_ sausage, darling.”

“That _was_ kind of fun,” Harrison admitted.

“It was really… slidey.”

Harrison grinned. “We should probably chuck these clothes in the washer tonight.”

“Good call. We should probably wash the food out of our hair too.”

“Never grow up, Holls. No matter what I might say, I love this side of you.”

Tom got up and stuck his ass out at Harrison. “What about this side?”

“Well… it’s definitely your best side.”

Tom put his arms around Harrison’s neck and gazed up at him. “Before I forget, it’s different with you because you’re you. It was a rush being with Ryan, but I never once thought about a future with him beyond the next five minutes. I could spend the rest of my life with you.”

Harrison’s hands settled on Tom’s slim hips. “I happen to be available,” he said softly before his voice choked off. Instead of trying to speak, he pulled Tom closer by his belt loops and gave him a long, slow, sweet kiss before letting him go.

Tom licked his lips as though tasting traces of Hazza on them. “Come and have a shower with me.”

“It’s too small for both of us, remember?”

“Yeah, replacing the shower door wasn’t cheap.”

“Not to mention drying out the carpet.”

“It was fun for a while though.”

Harrison smiled. “Yeah. That gives me an idea.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“No, it’s going to be a surprise.”

“You know you can’t keep a secret from me.”

“We’ll see.”

Tom rose on his toes to give Harrison a kiss. “Yes, we will,” he said. “Mind if I shower first?”

“Go ahead. You need to go to bed early tonight. Earlier than usual.”

“That sounds good to me.”

“Don’t get excited. I’ll come to bed after you’re asleep.”

“I can’t fall asleep without you next to me.”

“It’s absolutely amazing that you didn’t sleep the entire time I was England.”

“I sleep better when you’re with me,” Tom amended. “The sound of your heartbeat is soothing.”

“You sound like a commercial.”

“I try to be romantic and this is my thanks?”

“Maybe we need some kind of signal so I’ll know when you’re trying.”

“Ouch.” Tom pretended to be stabbed in the heart. “I’m going to wash the blood off now.”

“Get cleaned up and get into bed. I’ll come lie down with you after my shower.”

“Deal, mate,” Tom said happily.


	3. Three

Harrison came into the motor home’s small bedroom bringing the scents of shampoo and moisturizer with him. He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and stretched his long legs out in front of him. When Tom moved closer, Harrison obligingly lifted his arm so Tom could snuggle into his side. He put his arm around Tom’s shoulders, and Tom nestled his head into the hollow of Harrison’s neck and shoulder. If he had to choose one moment out of all time to be stuck in forever, this would be it. He just wished he knew Tom felt the same way.

Harrison knew Tom loved him, but was Tom _in_ love with him? It was hard to tell with Tom, who was generally open and guileless but still not an easy read. He could just ask, but somehow, he couldn’t get the words out. And what if Tom laughed? What if Tom was just enthralled by a new sex partner? Harrison remembered well how Tom had behaved around Ryan and that’s not what he wanted. Well sure, he wanted to sleep with Tom, but he also wanted everything that was supposed to come with it. Unless he’d been lied to by all those romantic movies.

Tom stirred in his sleep, burrowed closer to Harrison, sighed, and went still again with a little smile on his lips. The wave of tenderness that swept through Harrison was so fierce, it made him feel like he was going to pass out for a second. He knew with absolute certainty there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Tom. And all he wanted in return was moments like this. To feel Tom’s warm weight resting on his heart, to know they belonged together.

“You have well and truly lost it, son,” Harrison whispered into the semi-darkness. 

Harrison woke and immediately realized his arm was asleep. Gingerly, he moved it from beneath Tom’s head and rolled out of bed. He hadn’t intended to fall asleep in his clothes, but as usual, the soft metronome of Tom’s breathing had been his lullaby.

After using the toilet, Harrison checked the time, and then changed into fresh clothing. He started the coffee machine before calling Tom. “Wakey wakey!”

Tom sat up, blinking owlishly, and ran both hands through his sleep-rumpled hair. “Hazza?”

“What is it?” Harrison called from the kitchen area.

“Where did I park the car?”

Harrison chuckled at his sleep-fuddled friend. “For fuck’s sake, Tommy. Wake up!”

“I’m awake. Stop cursing at me.”

“Have a shower and breakfast will be ready.”

“You don’t have to cook for me all the time. I’m capable, you know.”

“I know you _think_ you’re capable. Do I have to come put you in the shower?”

“Mate, I would love that, but then I’d probably be late for work.”

“Shameless, you are.”

Slightly more than fifteen minutes later, Tom and Harrison were on their way to the set. Tom’s call sheet had him doing wire work today, which meant Harrison would be doing more waiting around than usual. Getting Tom in the mo-cap suit and strapped into the harness was a process, so they generally kept him in it for as long as possible. It was grueling, but Tom was tough, and Harrison liked watching him in that skin-tight suit soaring over the set on wires.

As expected, as soon as Tom was on set, he was in work mode and forgot about everything but the task at hand. Harrison found a spot out of the way and waited for Tom to need him. Meanwhile, he alternated watching Tom and facetiming on his phone.

Three hours in, with a few breaks for Tom drink some juice through a straw, Tom’s phone chimed and Harrison dug it out of the backpack. He answered RDJ’s message and left the phone out so he’d remember to tell Tom. He didn’t actually think he’d forget, but better safe than sorry, and the phone would be handy when Tom got another break. He put his earbuds in and went back to watching Tom work.

“Earth to Harrison.” Zendaya waved a hand in front of Harrison’s face.

Harrison turned off the music. “Sorry. I was zoned.” He’d barely spoken to her since he’d arrived, but he’d liked her instinctively.

“No kidding.” Zendaya grinned. “That must have been a good daydream.”

Harrison could feel himself blushing. “I’ll never tell,” he said, wincing at the lameness of the reply. “I mean, I was just watching Tom work.”

Zendaya turned and followed Harrison’s gaze. “Pretty work,” she said. “That boy shines like a new penny.”

“I can’t disagree.”

“Can I get your opinion on something?”

“Absolutely.”

“I know Marvel’s doing something _official_ for Tom’s birthday, but shouldn’t we have a party for him too? Something more, you know, informal.”

“The official party probably won’t be all that formal, but I know what you mean. Cameras everywhere, right?”

“ _Ex_ actly.” Zendaya pursed her lips. “I think we owe it to Tom to throw him a party where he can relax and cut loose. I have suspicions he’s all kinds of fun when he’s not working.”

“He is.”

“I _knew_ it. He’s just so… likeable, you know?”

“I know.”

“Course you do.” She chuckled. “When I meet a guy, and he absolutely doesn’t care that I’m taller than him, I know we’re gonna be friends. At least.”

“My boy Tom doesn’t suffer from low self-esteem, that’s certain.”

“Nope. He’s comfortable in his own skin and that’s such a turn-on.” She watched Tom land on a railing and hold the pose. “Any point in me making a play?”

“None whatsoever,” Harrison said.

“Wow. Message received. Loud and clear. So, he doesn’t like girls at all?”

“No. I mean, yes, he does. We both do, but—” Harrison paused. How much should he say? He hated even thinking about lying.

“But he’s yours?” Zendaya smiled. “Or you’re his? You’re each other’s? I should just shut up now, right?”

“You can keep a secret, can’t you?”

“About the two of you? I would love to keep that particular secret. So… dish.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Spill it. Are you and Tom a couple?”

“Well, yeah.” Harrison paused as it occurred to him that Tom might not want anyone to know about them. On the other hand, it was the truth, and he didn’t see the harm in Zendaya knowing. “I mean, yes, we are. Definitely. Exclusive. No exceptions.”

Zendaya held up her hands. “Easy, killer. I get it. I won’t look at him again. Of course, that could get awkward when we have a scene together.”

Harrison chuckled. “True. All right, you can look at him,” he said magnanimously.

Zendaya was delighted to find that Tom’s gorgeous friend could banter. She hadn’t had enough interaction with him thus far to see him as anything other than a very good-looking guy with some taste in clothing. Both went a long way in her book, but she wasn’t into pure surface charm; she liked people with some depth. And a sense of humor was mandatory. She already knew Tom and Jacob were hilarious, and Harrison seemed to have his own style of laid-back wit. It was really starting to look like this shoot was going to be a very good time. 

“Can I look at you too?”

Harrison’s smile widened to a grin. “I’d be honored.”

“So… no objections if I organize some sort of soirée for Tom?”

“What exactly is a soirée?”

“Just a gathering with music.”

“So… a party?”

“Yeah, but doesn’t a soirée sound like more fun?”

“You’re right. It does. Is it going to be a surprise party?”

“Does Tom like surprises?”

“As long as they’re good ones.”

“Let me get your phone number, so we can coordinate. This is going to be so much fun!”

“It’s really nice, too, because he misses his family. They make a big fuss on birthdays.”

“Great. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t butting in if you already had plans.”

“I’ll do something special for him when we’re alone, but a party is a great idea.”

“Cool. I’ll be texting you. Later.” Zendaya gave him a little wave as she walked away.

“What did Zendaya want?” Tom asked when he joined Harrison.

“My phone number.”

“Interesting.”

“Is it?”

“Was she hitting on you?”

“No, I think she just wanted to be able to text me. You’re the one she’s attracted to.”

“Naturally.”

“Get over yourself. Are you done here?”

“Yes, thank god.”

“Downey wants you to call him.” Harrison handed Tom his phone. “I figured you’d want to do it right away.”

“He’s out of here tomorrow, so he probably wants to have dinner or something.” Tom gave Harrison an inquiring look.

“I leave it up to you,” Harrison said.

“Are you good with going out?”

“With you? Always.”

“And it’s okay if Robert’s there?”

“Of course. I love Robert.” Harrison smiled. “I’ll be a little jealous when he’s had a few drinks and starts getting too close to you, which he will, but you’ll be going home with me, so it’s cool. So cool.”

Relieved that he hadn’t hurt Harrison’s feelings, Tom called Robert. It was a little weird having to consider and weigh the effects of his words and actions around Hazza, but the last thing he wanted to do was make him feel bad. He still didn’t have a label for their new relationship, but he knew for sure that he didn’t want to do anything to fuck it up.


	4. Four

Once Robert’s work on the film was finished, he left Atlanta for his home in California to start working on another movie. Tom was mopish for about twenty-four hours, but Harrison got him through the RDJ withdrawals with alternating applications of mockery and cuddles, as usual. Otherwise, Tom had work to keep him busy, and Harrison was deep in Zendaya’s devious party-planning schemes, while keeping it secret from Tom.

On Tomday, as it was known in the flurry of texts that passed between Zendaya, Jacob, and Harrison, it was Harrison’s final task to get Tom to the designated party area. It was turning out to be a bit of a chore, as Tom wasn’t interested in anything but staying in with his Hazza.

“I’m too tired to go anywhere,” Tom said when Harrison suggested going somewhere.

“Then let’s get you right into bed.”

“Excellent.”

“If you’re too tired to go anywhere, you’re too tired for sex,” Harrison said.

Tom pouted for half a second. “Where do you want to go?”

“Jacob invited us over to play the new Uncharted.”

“We can do that here while we facetime him.”

Harrison sighed. “We’re going. Come on.” He paused. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

Tom looked down at his T-shirt and sweat pants. “What’s wrong with it? We’re just going to hang out, right?”

“Yeah, but….” Harrison searched his brain for a safe answer. “Could you put on those jeans with the little rip in them?”

“Sure, but why?”

“You look sexy in them.”

Tom happily switched out the baggy sweatpants for a pair of jeans with a tear just above the left knee. “Happy?” he asked Harrison.

Harrison pushed a finger through the rip and stroked Tom’s skin.

“Whoa, uh, that’s an unexpected turn-on,” Tom said breathlessly.

“Just a preview. Come on. Jacob’s waiting.”

“He’s not going to be upset if we’re a little late.”

“That’s not the point.” 

“Why are you being so bossy?”

“Because sometimes you need to be bossed, and this is one of those times.”

Tom chuckled as he put his arm through Harrison’s. “Come on then, boss.”

It wasn’t easy to keep Tom in the dark, but Harrison managed to get him to party central none the wiser. All the aggravation of the past few days melted away as Tom realized what was going on when people jumped out of hiding. It was all worth it to Harrison just to see that look on Tom’s face and to know he helped make that incandescent smile.

A Spider-Man cake, copious beer, and Silly String were definitely highlights of the evening, but for Tom and Harrison the most exciting bit was sneaking off for a little snogfest. There was something intensely thrilling about feeling each other up a few feet away from their friends.

“Oh my,” Zendaya drawled. “What have we here?”

Harrison and Tom sprang apart.

“Don’t stop on my account.” She took a sip of her drink.

“Uh, we were just—” Harrison couldn’t think of a plausible lie.

“You were just getting busy,” Zendaya said. “Relax. You’re among friends.”

Tom slipped an arm around Harrison’s waist and put his hand in Harrison’s back pocket.

Harrison looked a bit uncomfortable for maybe a quarter of a second before he put his arm around Tom.

“That’s much better!” Zendaya said brightly. “Seriously, you guys, I won’t say a word to anyone, but it would make me so happy if you felt like you could be yourselves around me.”

“I’ve been wondering how we were going to handle this,” Harrison said frankly.

Tom snagged his beer from where he’d set it to keep from spilling it when things got interesting. “Why do we have to handle anything?”

Harrison and Zendaya rolled their eyes. “Your career?” Harrison said pointedly.

“It’s going great,” Tom said.

“It might not if people found out you were gay,” Harrison said.

“Why not?” Tom looked genuinely baffled. “I thought it was okay to be gay now. Gay people can even get married… legally. Right?”

“Yeah, but in everyday life, your mileage may vary,” Zendaya said.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that some studios won’t hire you if you’re out of the closet.”

“Why not?” Tom repeated.

“The bottom line is always profit,” she replied. “If the powers that be think people won’t come see your movie because you’re gay, they won’t cast you. It’s that simple.”

“I really thought we were past that shite,” Tom said.

Harrison gave Tom a squeeze. “My sweet, naïve Tommy,” he said.

“Fraid not.” Zendaya shrugged. “But like I said, you’re among friends, so feel free to express yourself however you want. If you get out of hand, someone will let you know.” She grinned.

“Oh, there’s no question,” Harrison said. “Tommy’s just getting some traction. Put on some dance tunes and he’ll put on a show.”

“Done!” Zendaya scampered back toward the lights.

“What do you say?” Harrison met Tom’s gaze. “Want to dance with me?”

“Mate, I’d love to!”

Of course, Tom and Harrison had danced together before but not like this. Now, they were a couple and the movements of the dance took on a new significance. It was obvious to anyone watching that these two were in love, whether they knew it or not. Tom did indeed show off some of his flashier dance moves for the small, cheering crowd, but the best moment of his special day came when Zendaya spun a slow song. Being in Harrison’s arms, moving together to the music, was almost too good to be real. For as long as the song lasted, Tom was in another world, eyes closed, drifting like a cloud, drunk on much more than the beer he’d consumed. When the dance ended, he swayed on his feet, and Harrison had to hold him up.

“Whoa,” Harrison said softly. “Time for bed, mate.”

Tom mumbled something unintelligible.

Zendaya and Jacob danced over to them. “Need any help?” She asked.

Harrison shook his head. “I’ve carried him home by myself before.” He looked into Tom’s face. “Tommy. Time to go home.”

Tom blinked and then focused on Zendaya. A grin brightened his face like a sunrise. “Zen! Great party! Thank you!” He threw his arms around her in a warm hug.

“It was my pleasure,” she said. “Harrison helped a lot.”

“And me,” Jacob said.

Tom hugged Jacob.

“So… you two are really into each other?” Jacob said after Harrison peeled Tom off him.

“Affirmative,” Harrison said. “And now, I really should take him home.

“Yeah, he’s definitely a little wasted.” Jacob grinned. “Oh man, I can’t wait to tease him about this.”

“It’s gonna be fun,” Zendaya agreed. “Just don’t say anything around the suits, right?”

Jacob made a scoffing noise. “As if.” 

“Just making sure,” she said. “I like working with you guys, and I’d like to keep working with you.” She met Harrison’s gaze. “Take good care of him, okay?

“That’s my plan.” Harrison lifted Tom in a fireman’s carry and gave Tom’s butt a pat. “Thanks for a great time. See you tomorrow maybe.”

Jacob and Zendaya watched Harrison walk away carrying Tom over his shoulder.

“Think they’ll be okay?” Jacob asked.

“Getting home or in general?”

“The second one.”

Zendaya shrugged. “Who can say? This is a strange business to be in love in.”

Jacob thought about it for a second. “Yeah. It would be. Love in a fish bowl, right?”

“Especially if you’re headed where they’re headed.”

“To the motor home?”

She shook her head. “Fame.”


	5. Five

Harrison was surprised to see Zendaya when he answered a knock at the motor home door early the next morning.

“Hey, I figured you’d be awake,” she said.

“Come in.”

“Can’t stay. Just wanted to warn you that word got out about the party. Someone from Sony might come talk with Tom.”

“Seriously?”

“Fraid so. It’s not that big a deal. Just nod and agree.”

“Tommy won’t like that. He hates being treated like a child.”

“Unless it’s you.” Zendaya smirked.

“Fair enough. He does like being a brat to me.”

“It’s adorable. Gotta go get into makeup now, but I got your back.” She walked away like a junior goddess with some light smiting to do.

“Who was that?”

Harrison turned to see Tom standing behind him stark naked running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. There was no resisting the urge to embrace him and hold him close.

“Did I sleep too late?” Tom asked.

“No, mate. Get showered and dressed, okay?”

Tom shuffled sleepily back down the hall and turned on the shower.

A short while later, Tom and Harrison were finishing breakfast when someone knocked on the door.

“That’ll be the lady from Sony,” Tom said.

“What?”

“There was a message on my phone.”

The knocking came again, and Harrison got up to answer the door.

A woman in elegantly casual clothing smiled at Harrison. “Good morning,” she said. “I’m Jade Villareal, a Sony associate. Is this a good time to speak with Mr. Holland?”

Harrison glanced at Tom and got a nod. “Sure, come in, please.”

Jade stepped into the motor home and spotted Tom. She introduced herself once more and handed him a business card.

“Um, why don’t we sit over here,” Tom said, pointing to the lounge area.

“Should I stay or go?” Harrison asked at the same time.

Jade smiled as she sat down in an armchair. “Here is fine, and you can stay if you want to.”

Tom and Harrison sat on the small couch.

“I won’t keep you long,” she said. “First of all, let me say how happy we are with your work, Tom. May I call you Tom?”

“Yes, ma’am. And thank you.”

“Call me Jade. I know it’s early, but I thought it would be best to get it out of the way so you could continue your day as you usually would.”

Tom nodded.

“Okay, then. There’s really no good way to approach this, so I hope you don’t mind if I’m brutally honest. Sony has no problem with homosexuality; however, company policy leans toward don’t ask/don’t tell. Understand?”

Tom and Harrison both nodded.

“I’m not saying you’re gay. I’m just saying it’s preferable if you don’t—”

“Act gay?” Tom interjected.

“Well… yes.”

“So, I’m not allowed to kiss Harrison?”

“It would be preferred if you weren’t overly affectionate in public, especially when there are cameras around.”

“Counting cell phones, that’s pretty much all the time.”

“You have a point,” Jade said. “I sense you’re resistant.”

“Honestly, I don’t know if I _can_ keep my hands off him,” Tom said candidly.

Harrison suppressed a smile, even as he gave Tom a warning nudge.

“I see.” Jade cleared her throat. “Could you make an effort?”

“I’m serious when I say I don’t know, but yes, I can try.”

Jade was still sensing a lot of resistance. “You do understand why we have this policy, don’t you?”

“Because you don’t want to lose money.”

Jade paused before speaking again. “Look, if it were up to me, you could do as you like, but it’s not up to me. And it’s not up to you either. You’re a very talented young man; plus, you’re very appealing. Sony and Disney have a lot invested and are betting you’re going to be a big star—”

“I get it.”

Jade met Tom’s gaze. “Okay, I can see you aren’t receptive right now. I’ll be going, but first, I’ll need your promise that you’ll be more discreet.”

“I said I’d try, ma’am.”

“Good.” Jade stood.

“Oh my god,” Harrison blurted out. “I’m so sorry. Would you like coffee or… anything?”

Jade smiled. “Thank you, but I have other visits to make.” She went to the door. “I know we’d all rather this visit wasn’t necessary, and I hope you won’t let it affect you too much. It’s just a word of caution, really. Have a great day.”

“Have a great day?” Tom repeated after Harrison closed the door behind Jade. “It’s just a word of caution?” He made a frustrated noise. “The last thing I expected today was being told off like a schoolboy.”

“Easy, mate. Let’s get back on track. Do you need a shave?”

Tom rubbed his chin. “I’ll go shave.”

“Good. I’ll sort out the backpack.”

As Harrison hoped, a few minutes alone staring at the mirror gave Tom time to think. It was a much more cheerful Tom who joined Harrison in the kitchen.

“What are you putting in for snacks?” Tom asked.

“Juice, Go-gurt, some fruit, protein bars, the usual.”

“Do you have those coconut ones? With the dark chocolate?”

“Only a dozen.”

Tom threw his arms around Harrison and a container of pudding hit the floor. “Since I can’t do this in public anymore,” he said.

Harrison hugged him back. “I think you can still hug me.” He chuckled when Tom squeezed his butt cheeks. “Maybe not quite like this.”

Tom looked up into Harrison’s eyes. “Give us a kiss?”

Harrison didn’t need to be asked twice. He tightened his arms around Tom, pulling him up onto his toes, as he took his mouth in a kiss that would last a few hours. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and let go of Tom.

“Come on. You don’t want to be late,” he said.

“Right.” Tom led the way out of the motor home. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“What are we talking about?” Harrison glanced aside at Tom as they walked briskly across the production site.

“The new rules. Ms. Villareal didn’t show up out of the blue. Someone grassed on us.”

Harrison frowned. “Who would do that?”

“I don’t know. I can’t think of anyone.”

“Maybe Sony or Disney has a spy in the production.”

Tom stopped and looked at Harrison. “That’s both melodramatic and intriguing. Like an episode of Scooby-Doo.”

“I feel as though I’m being insulted.”

“I would never.” Tom started walking again. “Do you want to be Shaggy or Fred?”

“What?”

“If we’re going to solve a mystery….”

“Oh, right, Scooby-Doo.”

Tom glanced at Harrison again. “You’re really more of a Daphne, aren’t you?”

“I don’t care. I’m just glad you aren’t more upset about our visitor.”

“I’m upset, but I’m a professional.”

Harrison laughed. “Professional wanker.”

“Don’t be jealous, Hazza.”

They reached the set, and Harrison was happy to see Tom throw himself into the work as though nothing odd had happened. However, he knew the reprimand, polite though it was, had left a mark on his mate, and Harrison didn’t like that, not one bit. It was undeserved and unfair.


	6. Six

“Hey.” Zendaya dropped into the folding chair next to Harrison.

“Hi.”

“How’s it going?”

“Tom wasn’t pleased at being given an ultimatum.”

“Was it that bad?”

“Actually, the lady who came to talk to us was polite and professional, but still, she basically told us we can’t touch in public.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna be hard on him.”

“What about me?”

Zendaya glanced over at him. “You’re a little less… impulsive.”

“I suppose, but I like hugging him, and I like kissing him, and being told I can’t—”

“Makes you want it even more?”

Harrison smiled. “I’m not sure that’s possible.”

“So… you got it like that, huh?” Zendaya winked.

“I’m hooked, girl.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. Listen, I’m sorry if my party got you guys busted, but I can’t imagine who squealed.”

“I would like to know how this morning’s little visit came about, too,” Harrison said.

“I’ll see what I can find out. Meanwhile, I’ve got a quick fix, but I want to run by you first.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“The next time there are any kind of reporters around, I’ll make sure I’m all over Tom. Would that be okay?”

“It’s brilliant. Insta-girlfriend.”

“Problem solved. You can hug Tom in public again, and if anyone says anything, no problem, he’s got a girlfriend.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Honey, if you think it’s gonna be a hardship pretending to be Tom’s girl, you’re just not paying attention. It won’t hurt my career either.”

“So win-win.”

Zendaya held up her fist for him to bump. “Now, we just have to let Tom in on it.”

“I’ll handle him.” Harrison paused. “I didn’t mean that quite the way it sounded.”

“It’s okay. I get it. I have brothers.” She glanced over at Tom conferring with the stunt master. “Looks like he’ll be a while. Say hi for me.”

“I will. Thanks.”

“Zen can’t stay away from you,” Tom said as he joined Harrison a half hour later.

“I’m irresistible.”

“Fair point.” Tom grinned. “Believe it or not, but I am finished for the day.”

“That’s awesome!”

“I just have to get out of this rig, and then we can do whatever we want with the rest of the evening.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Will you be naked?”

“Dial it back, Holland.”

“Oh, right. I’ll save that sort of chat for later.” And Tom was off.

Harrison was sitting in the lounge—fully dressed—with an overnight bag between his feet when Tom arrived at the motor home. A set of Tom’s clothing was laid out on the table.

“What’s all this?” Tom asked.

“I’m kidnapping you.”

A delighted grin spread over Tom’s face. “Will I be blindfolded?”

Harrison had not thought of it, but now it seemed like a good idea. “Yeah, give me a minute. I left it in—”

“You can just use one your ties,” Tom interrupted.

“You’re kind of into this, aren’t you?”

“You started it.”

A few moments later, Harrison fastened a soft silk tie over Tom’s eyes. He put the strap of the bag over his shoulder and then guided Tom out of the motor home. With Tom’s hand on his arm, Harrison walked them off the lot. With perfect timing, the limo from the car service pulled up to the curb. The driver opened the back door, and Harrison guided Tom into the big backset.

“Is our destination still the Stonehurst, sir?” the driver asked.

Harrison nodded and handed the man some folded bills before he got in next to Tom. “Tip in advance,” he said.

The driver glanced at the blindfolded guy in the back seat. “Thank you, sir,” he said, before closing the door.

As they pulled away into traffic, Harrison leaned over and kissed Tom gently on the lips.

“Nice,” Tom said. “It’s different when you don’t know it’s coming.”

Harrison smiled. This wasn’t something he’d planned, but he was fairly certain they were both going to enjoy it immensely. He put his arm around Tom and settled back against the very comfortable seat.

Tom happily leaned against Harrison’s side and did his best to keep his hands to himself. His mate had clearly gone to some trouble to arrange a special night, so the least he could do was let Harrison run his show. Whatever his Hazza had planned, Tom was sure he was going to like it. With less effort than he’d imagined, he put himself in Harrison’s hands and waited patiently.

Harrison leaned to whisper in Tom’s ear. “You probably won’t have this many hours off in a row for quite a while. I thought we should use the time to store up a lot of hugs and kisses, since we’re going to be limited in public.”

“Have I ever told you that I like the way you think?”

“Not often enough.”

Tom punched Harrison but not too hard. “I really do appreciate you being here, you know.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

The car slowed and the tires crunched on gravel. “We’ve arrived at the Stonehurst,” the driver said over the comm.

“I checked in online,” Harrison said to Tom. “But I should probably take off the blindfold now.”

Tom laughed. “Can you imagine the looks you’d get leading me around?”

“All too well,” Harrison said. He got the blindfold untied just as the door opened.

Tom and Harrison got out. The driver handed Harrison the overnight bag, got in the car, and drove away.

“This is nice,” Tom said, as he looked at the sculpted grounds of Atlanta’s most elegant bed-and-breakfast glowing in the late evening light.

“There’s food and liquor laid on. We don’t have to leave the room until eleven tomorrow morning.”

“Mate, you’re brilliant.” Tom gave Harrison a hug.

“This way.” Harrison took a path around the side of the beautiful building. He stopped when they were out of sight of the main entrance and took the tie from his jacket pocket. “I think it’ll be safe if we go in through the back.”

Tom obligingly turned so Harrison could blindfold him again. “I’m not a freak or anything, but this really is fun.”

Harrison made a scoffing sound. “Not a freak. Right,” he said under his breath. “Come on then. Let’s get inside.” He put an arm around Tom’s shoulders and walked him to their room.

Tom waited in silence, more excited by the second, as Harrison opened the door. The sound of the key in the old-fashioned lock heightened his anticipation, as did Harrison’s eagerness to get behind a closed door with him. While he regretted not being able to see his handsome mate, the lack of sight made all his other senses sharper. When Harrison took his hand, the touch was almost electric.

“Let me spoil you a bit?” Harrison asked as he locked the door.

“I’m happy to let you run the show, mate… for now.”

“That’s my Tom.” Harrison put his arms around Tom and held him close.

Tom returned the hug and tilted his face up.


	7. Seven

Harrison accepted the invitation right away. He loved kissing Tom, loved the hot silk of his lips, the wet suede slide of his tongue, and the intoxicating taste of him. But most of all, he loved the way Tom responded to his caresses, passionately, whole-heartedly, holding nothing back. It was incredibly arousing, but for Harrison it was so much more than physical pleasure. It was all filtered through his feelings for Tom, which made it infinitely more exciting. He’d had enough sexual partners to realize that this was different, deeper, more satisfying, better in every way. It was also very addictive.

Tom made a happy little noise when Harrison slipped the jacket off his shoulders and let it slide to the floor. He was disappointed when the kiss ended, but then Harrison began unbuttoning his shirt. He wasn’t ready when Harrison ran his fingertips down his chest and shivered in reaction to the new sensation.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harrison said softly, as he tossed the shirt toward the couch. He unzipped Tom’s jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. He knelt to remove Tom’s sneakers and pulled the jeans and underwear all the way off. “Gorgeous,” he said as he ran his hands up Tom’s thighs.

Tom was breathless with anticipation. He had no idea what Harrison would do next, but he did know his Hazza would never hurt him. So, he waited, outwardly calm but trembling with excitement on the inside.

Harrison got to his feet and took Tom’s hand again. Without a word, he led Tom to the bathroom. As he’d requested, the enormous sunken tub was filled with hot water and heaps of bubbles. Carefully, he helped Tom step into the water and sit. As quickly as humanly possible, he shed his clothes and got in behind Tom.

“That feels amazing,” Tom purred when Harrison began massaging his shoulders.

Harrison alternated the massage with a loofah scrub of Tom’s entire body. By the time he was satisfied with the job, Tom’s skin was tingling, and he was completely relaxed. However, the feel of Harrison’s hands on him was now intensified and feel of Harrison’s hardon against his lower back was making him restless and eager to get on with it.

Harrison stood and helped Tom to his feet. As the tub drained, he turned on the water and used the handheld shower head to rinse them both. He dried Tom off and sat him on the side of the tub while he dried himself. Taking Tom’s hand, he led him to the bedroom.

“Ready to take the blindfold off?” Harrison asked.

“It’s kind of wet, so yeah.”

“Good. I want to see your eyes.” Harrison removed the tie but looped it around the back of Tom’s neck to pull him into a kiss. “I never knew a necktie could be this much fun,” he said when he pulled away. “I’ll never see it as a necessary evil again.”

“I’m trying to be good, but what’s next?”

Harrison waved a hand at the table and the “romantic dinner for two” package laid ready for them. “We can eat naked and fill the tub again if need be.”

“This is just the best!” Tom threw his arms around Harrison and hugged him fiercely before letting go to attack the food.

It definitely was the best, Harrison thought, as he watched Tom enjoy the filet mignon, champagne, and fresh strawberries. It had taken some effort and a fair amount of cash to arrange all this, but it was well worth it to see Tom so happy and relaxed.

Harrison picked out a particularly large, ripe berry and offered it to Tom. When Tom leaned across the table Harrison pulled it back. He held up a finger and Tom settled back. Gently, Harrison touched the end of the strawberry to Tom’s lips. He smiled when Tom opened his mouth, and then Tom winked at him before biting the strawberry in half.

“That’s not very romantic, Holls.”

“I know. I know. I was supposed to pretend it was your willie, but I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re scaring me a little.”

“As if.” Tom laughed. “Have I mentioned that I’m having an amazing time?”

“It is good, isn’t it? I searched online for biggest tub. Some of the sites had nothing to do with bathtubs, and I saw things I wish I hadn’t, but I did find this place.”

“You’re brilliant as well as beautiful.”

“Come on, let’s take the rest of the snacks into the bedroom. I’m in the mood to snuggle while we ignore something on the box. Sound good?”

“Sounds great. I’m just thrilled we’re hanging out naked.”

“Of course, you are.” Harrison smiled indulgently. “Come on then.”

“I would follow that arse anywhere.” Tom walked behind Harrison, playfully grabbing at him.

Once in the bedroom, Harrison turned and took hold of Tom’s wrists. “You’re being very naughty,” he said. “When I said snuggle, I didn’t mean sex.”

“I know.” Tom gave Hazza a wicked smile. “But I think I can change your mind.”

“Sex is on the agenda,” Harrison assured him. “Just not quite yet.”

“You’re enjoying making me wait, aren’t you?”

“I’m not sure enjoy is the right word, but it is rather amusing. You’re adorable when you’re horny.”

“I think you mean sexy.”

“No.” Harrison shook his head. “Definitely adorable.”

“How is it adorable?”

“It’s just so cute the way you’re trying so hard to not be grabby.”

“Mate, it _is_ hard.”

“Classic. Thanks for not disappointing me. That was a truly juvenile comeback.”

“If that’s what you want, I can do much worse.”

Harrison chuckled. “It wasn’t a dare.”

“Sounded like one to me.”

“Everything sounds like a dare to you. Now come here. I haven’t touched you in at least five minutes, and I’m getting withdrawals.”

“So _I’m_ the grabby one?”

“Yes, you are, as you know very well. And normally, I love it. It makes me feel good that you can’t wait to get your hands on me, but….”

“Somehow I knew a but was involved.” Tom took Harrison’s hands in his. “But what?”

“Don’t you ever get tired of coming at me?”

“What? No! Why would you ask me that?”

“It’s just a little hard to believe you’re that horned up for me 24/7.”

“Hm. Maybe it’ll start to fade someday, but right now, mate, I’m absolutely, one hundred percent hot for you all day every day.”

“I don’t want to change who you are, but do you think you might dial it back a little?”

“I didn’t realize it was such an annoyance.”

“It’s not,” Harrison said quickly.

“Then what are you saying? Because now I’m confused. Still horny, but confused also.”

Harrison sighed. “At the risk of being called a girl again, since we started sleeping together, it’s all you seem to want from me.”

“Not true. You make the best coffee.”

Harrison’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“Haz, I’m sorry.” Tom said quickly. “It was a stupid joke.”

“I know,” Harrison said softly. He put a hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“I’m an idiot.”

“I know that too. Love you anyway.” Harrison cupped Tom’s cheek and stroked his thumb over the willful bottom lip. “Madly.”

“You’d have to be mad to love me. Still want to cuddle?”

“I’ll never say no to that.”

Harrison went to the queen-sized bed and piled up all the pillows on one side. He reclined back against them and held out his arms to Tom. Tom made a flying leap onto the bed, bounced once, and then he was pulled into Harrison’s embrace. Tom shifted onto his side, so he could lay his head next to Harrison’s and threw an arm across Harrison’s chest.

“Could I ask an important question at this point?” Tom said.

“What is it?”

“Do you have the remote?”

“I think so. Although, I suppose it could be some kind of high-tech vibrating dildo.” Harrison held up the remote.

“That’s definitely the remote.”

“You’re sure?” Harrison smirked.

Tom ran a finger lightly down Harrison’s ribs.

“Okay, okay, stop.” Harrison laughed. “You know all my weaknesses.” He turned the television on and clicked until he found the pay per view channels. “What shall it be?”

“See if they have porn.”

“Negative.”

“Why not?”

“We don’t need it.”

“It’s funny though. Better than most of the comedies I’ve seen lately.”

“I love you, but we’re not watching porn.”

“Again, why not?”

“Why watch when you can live it?”

“Now you’re talking, mate.”

“Settle down. We’re building up to it.”

“Couldn’t we have a quick one and work our way up to round two?”

“Of course, we could, but that’s not how I planned it.”

Tom looked into Harrison’s eyes for a long moment, saw he was serious, and turned his gaze to the menu on the screen.

“Iron Man?”

“It’s Iron Man 2 though.”

“Pass. How about Green Lantern?”

Harrison gave Tom a _look_. “Hard pass. No movies with Ryan Reynolds.”

“Pick anything. We aren’t going to watch it anyway.”

“Guardians 2 has a good soundtrack.”

“Done.” Tom pressed a little closer to Harrison and nuzzled his ear.

Harrison put the remote on the nightstand.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweetness.

For a long time, Tom and Harrison were happy to stay wrapped around one another while idly watching the Guardians. The occasional kiss was exchanged along with random caresses. It would have been impossible to be that close without a loving touch here there.

Around the time Come a Little Bit Closer was playing on the movie soundtrack, Tom’s eyes met Harrison’s, and they were drawn together like iron to a magnet. As their lips met, a spark was struck, setting both on fire. For a few moments, the kiss was a fierce and frantic thing, as they held tightly to one another. Tom rolled on top of Harrison, putting a knee on either side of Harrison’s hips, without breaking the kiss. Harrison wrapped his arms around Tom, holding him as close as possible.

“Mate,” Tom said breathlessly, when he raised his head. “I don’t know if I can take it slow.”

“Of course, you can. You’re the most disciplined person I know when it comes to getting what you want.” Harrison smiled. “If you want me, you’ll have to have patience.”

Tom sighed. “Not my best game.”

“It’ll be fun. Promise.”

Tom was quiet for a few seconds as he held Harrison’s gaze. “Okay, it’s your show,” he said, when he broke the silence.

Harrison ran his hands down Tom’s back to the upper swell of his butt cheeks. “I wasn’t sure what you were going to say, but that wasn’t one of my guesses.”

Tom made a happy, little humming noise when Harrison squeezed his buns. “You aren’t making it easy for me, though,” he said.

“Sorry, but it’s in my job description.”

Tom laughed softly as he leaned in to rub noses. His lips found Harrison’s in a sweet kiss that Harrison felt all the way to his toes. Tom moved on, trailing little sucking kisses along Harrison’s jaw, down his neck to his shoulder, and back up.

“That feels so good, Holls,” he said. Harrison stroked Tom’s back, enjoying the feel of hard muscles covered in satiny skin. 

Tom ran his tongue up Harrison’s neck. “You taste so good, Haz.”

Harrison shivered in reaction. “No one makes me feel the way you do,” he said softly.

“Same.” Tom licked the divot between Harrison’s collar bones. “I could do this for the rest of my life.”

Harrison’s heart was squeezed in the grip of an emotion so large that he could barely contain it. “Same,” he said in a choked voice.

Tom ran a hand through Harrison’s dark blond hair. “Promise?”

“Don’t be daft.” Harrison pulled Tom’s head down for another kiss. When he let go, he said, “Not long ago, when you were upset about something, you said that _I’m yours and you’re mine and that’s forever_.”

“I remember,” Tom mumbled against the silky patch of skin just behind Harrison’s ear. “I meant that shit.”

“Good, because we belong together. I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”

Tom propped himself on his elbows and looked down into eyes as blue as his idea of heaven. “It’s just so amazing that you, you know, feel that way about me.”

“What way is that?” Harrison teased.

“Seriously, though, in the looks department, you’re out of my league.”

“Rubbish.” Harrison shifted. He and Tom had been lying face to face for some time now and his hardon was not subsiding at all.

“Nice,” Tom purred. “I love it when you rub against me. To be honest, I love anytime you touch me. Sometimes, when we’re in public, and you put your arm around me, I get excited.”

“You’re hopeless, Holls, but I have to admit, you are being very romantic.”

“Well, I’m lying naked on top of you, so….”

“I’ll take it.” Harrison reached up to frame Tom’s face in his hands. “And I happen to think you’re the cutest thing ever.”

“Oh, you will pay for that, Hazza.”

“Oh my god, you just got cuter.”

“See if you think this is cute.” Tom took Harrison’s mouth in a deep kiss and lifted his hips far enough to stroke him.

Harrison moaned into Tom’s mouth. “So sweet, mate.”

Tom slid lower down Harrison’s body, running his fingers and tongue over the cobbled abs to the tight lower belly, before moving back up to kiss him again. “You’re right, it’s fun to take your time.” He paused. “Am I dying to go faster? Yes… but this is nice too.”

Harrison gave him a dreamy smile. “I wish it could be like this all the time.”

“Someday, mate, someday. I’ll have enough money to buy an island and we can run around naked all the time.”

“You’re kind of fixated on this naked thing.”

“I like looking at you.” Tom laughed. “Yeah, I’m really that shallow.”

“I like watching you too. Especially when you’re working out.”

“Does it turn you on?”

Harrison squeezed Tom. “Of course, it does, wanker.”

Tom laughed again. “Me too. It’s weird; I really want to get freaky with you, but I’m also really enjoying talking to you like this.”

“It’s called intimacy. You can google it later.”

“I love sassy Hazza.”

“I love adorkable Tom.”

“He’s a figment of your twisted imagination.”

“Works for me.” Harrison rolled over so he was on top of Tom. “How’s this for you?”

Tom wrapped his legs around Harrison’s hips. “I can work with it.”

“Want to get freaky and then have another bath?”

“That’s a fantastic idea.” Tom gave Harrison a look that should have had smoke coming off it. “You can drive.”

Harrison laughed. “You are the worst backseat driver.” He gave Tom a quick kiss and then reversed his position. “I was thinking we might do some math instead.”

“Sixty-nine! Nice.” Tom’s next words were muffled as he kissed his way along Harrison’s inner thigh.

“What?” Harrison looked back over his shoulder.

“I couldn’t be happier,” Tom repeated.

“Give me a minute to change your mind.”

Tom woke looking up at a strange ceiling. He had a momentary disorientation and then realized he was lying on his back with Harrison curled around him. The weight on his chest was Harrison’s arm and the slight ticklish sensation was Harrison’s breath on his neck. A happy smile spread slowly over his face as he kissed the top of Harrison’s tousled head. The thought crossed his mind that it would be nice to wake up this way every morning.

“What time is it?” Harrison asked, lips moving against Tom’s ear.

“Early.” Tom snagged his phone from his jeans on the floor. “Almost six.”

“Room service will be here in about half an hour. Want to shower now or after?”

“Better make it after. Who knows what might get spilled?”

“You’re mad. Have I mentioned?”

“Mad about you.” Tom stroked Harrison’s back. “Thanks for organizing this. All this. It’s perfect.”

“I hate to be a downer, but you need to be on set at eight, so you have approximately half an hour to have your way with me.”

“And then there’s the shower.”

Harrison laughed and then gasped when Tom squeezed his butt cheek. “I thought I was all shagged out, but you’ve convinced me I can rise to the occasion.”

Tom groaned at the lame pun and then groaned again when Hazza grabbed his cock. They ended up in the shower after all and barely made it out before room service knocked.


	9. Nine

“I heard you were late to the set this morning.” Zendaya sat down in a chair next to Tom’s, and a makeup tech began removing her make up

“Not by much,” Tom said defensively.

“Easy there, I’m your friend. Let’s talk after.”

Tom nodded, and they sat in silence until all the makeup was cleaned off. After thanking the techs, they went outside.

“So where were you guys last night?” Zendaya asked.

“We went to a hotel. It was really nice.”

“That’s awesome. I’m glad you got a break.”

“It really was awesome, but I’m paying for it now. I got another scolding.”

“Want to make the suits happy?”

“What does that mean?” Tom’s mismatched eyebrows drew down in the beginnings of a frown.

“You’ve been around long enough to know how the game is played.”

“Not exactly. Until recently, Mum and Dad handled everything for me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Zendaya winked at Tom. “I know just the thing to get them off your back. You might even enjoy it.”

“I’m listening.”

“Would you like to go to a fashion show with me this weekend?”

“Um, what?”

“I’m asking you out on a date, if it wasn’t obvious.”

“Uh, I—”

“Relax, it won’t be a real date. We’ll show up and pictures will be taken of us together and they’ll get spread around social media. Bingo. Happy suits.”

“That seems rather… dishonest.”

“Are you kidding me?” Zendaya’s smile slipped off her face. “You pretend to be someone else for a living.”

“I know, but it’s different in real life.”

“Okay, you have a point, but do it anyway. It’ll help, and you’ll have fun. I promise.”

“I like you, and I think it probably would be fun, but I need to—”

“Talk to Harrison?” Zendaya’s bright smile came back on. “He’ll be cool with it. We sort of talked about it already.”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Cool, but soon, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll text you later.”

Zendaya walked away, and Tom went to his motor home.

“Hazza,” Tom called out as he opened the door.

“I’m making the bed.”

“Can we talk for a minute?”

Harrison came out of the back of the motor home. “What’s up?”

“Have you and Zen been talking about me?”

“What else would we talk about?”

“I’m being serious.”

“Okay, but since it’s your first time, we’ll take it slow.”

“I’m not kidding!”

Harrison met Tom’s gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you and Zen been talking about me?”

“Yeah. So?”

“She has this idea that we’re going to pretend to be dating.”

Harrison nodded. “I thought it was a brilliant idea.”

“And it wouldn’t bother you at all?”

Harrison thought for a few moments before he answered. “I don’t think so. I mean, it’s not like it’s a real date. It’s just for the cameras, so I’d feel foolish being jealous of her.” He paused. “Do you not like the idea?”

“I just never imagine having to do something so….”

Harrison finished Tom’s sentence. “Dishonest?”

“I knew you’d understand.”

“I do understand. You’re the most honest person I know, brutally frank sometimes, but this situation calls for something less in your face, don’t you think?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re part of a big franchise now. I know I don’t have to explain it to you.”

“No, I knew what I was getting into. Robert warned me… several times. I just didn’t think I’d have to lie. At least not so massively.”

Harrison opened his arms. “Come here.”

Tom moved closer and let Harrison pull him into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Holls,” Harrison said softly as he stroked Tom’s back.

Tom sighed as he put his arms around Harrison’s neck. “Not your fault, Haz. I’m just glad you’re here so I don’t have to deal with this shite on my own.”

“You’d be so bad at it.”

“Blow me.”

“A good time isn’t a threat, darling.”

Tom chuckled. “You said you were going to give me lessons. How about a demonstration?”

“You’ve become quite the sex maniac.” 

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“I think I’ll start blaming Ryan.”

“You wouldn’t be far wrong.” Tom paused. “I’m not missing him or anything. I’m just saying that he kind of opened my eyes to a few things.”

“Like what?”

“Like there’s nothing wrong with wanting to do things with someone you like. Even if the someone is a guy. Or even your best mate.”

“Okay, he gets points for that.” Harrison rested his forehead against Tom’s. “And I think you should take Zen up on her offer.”

“Well… it’s not like I wouldn’t have fun with her.”

“You’d most likely have a great time. Just think of it the same way you think of the publicity stuff. It’s just something you have to do to promote the film.”

“I’ll try.” Tom moved his head just enough so that he could kiss Harrison. “Now we just have to find a girlfriend for you.”

“What?”

Tom laughed. “You should see your face, mate. I’m kidding.” He grinned. “But it might be fun to double date.”

“As long as the girls are in on it, I don’t see the harm.”

Tom bounced up to kiss Harrison again. “We’ll try it then.”

Harrison squeezed Tom in his arms before letting him go. “So, where are you going on your date?”

“A fashion show.”

“Can you be still that long?” Harrison teased.

“I’ll be fine.”

Harrison laughed. “You _are_ fine, and you’re all mine.”

“Except the bits that belong to Sony.”

“Not funny, Holland.”

“No, not really, but it’s worth it, right?”

“For you to be Spider-Man? Definitely.”

“On to more important things. Do we have plans for dinner?”

“You had better not make a joke about tube steak.”

“I would never,” Tom said unconvincingly.

“You can have an exciting array of leftovers or we can call for take-away.”

“Leftovers please.”

“You know where the fridge is.”

Tom laughed. “I know where lots of things are.” He made a grab for Harrison and dinner was late that evening.


	10. Ten

Harrison had just finished adjusting Tom’s tie, when someone knocked on the motor home door. “Want me to get it?”

“Please? I need to take a last-minute pee.”

Tom went down the short hall, and Harrison opened the door.

“Hi!” Zendaya smiled brightly at Harrison. “I’m here to pick up my date.”

Harrison chuckled. “Come on in. She’s almost ready.”

Zendaya laughed as she stepped inside. “There’s a car waiting, so we’ll have to get going.”

“You look amazing,” Tom said as he joined them.

“Me or Harrison?” Zendaya joked.

“Both of you.”

Zendaya did a twirl making the multi-colored layers of her chiffon skirt float around her.

“Gorgeous!” Tom said. “A lot of guys are going to be jealous of me.”

“And a lot of girls are going to just hate me.” Zendaya chuckled. “We should go. The car’s waiting.”

Tom turned to Harrison. “Wait up for me?”

“Try and stop me.” Harrison fussed with Tom’s collar and tie again. “Perfect.”

“You could always come with,” Zendaya told Harrison.

“Love to, but I think that would be counter-productive.”

Tom and Zendaya went out to the car and Harrison watched until they got in and drove away. He wished he felt as unconcerned as he was acting, but he couldn’t help feeling slightly uneasy about sending Tom off on a date. Though he knew rationally that he had nothing to worry about, he worried anyway.

As expected, cameras appeared as soon as Tom and Zendaya stepped out of the car at the venue. She took Tom’s hand and flashed a bright smile as they walked through the front doors. Once inside, they walked another gantlet of cameras to get to their seats.

“Not bad,” Zendaya said, as she slid the diaphanous shawl from her shoulders. “But it will probably be twice as bad on the way out. Word will get around that you’re here.”

“It’s insane.”

“It comes with the territory.”

“I know but… I didn’t expect this much.”

“People love Spider-Man,” she said. “Try and enjoy it.”

“I do.”

“I know. I’m just messin’ with you.” Zendaya accepted a glass of champagne and orange juice from a server circulating through the guests. She handed it to Tom and took one for herself. 

Tom settled in and found himself enjoying the fashion show as well as Zendaya’s company. He already considered her a friend, but she was treating him a bit differently today. It was obvious that he was the focus of her attention, and it was very flattering. He wasn’t interested in her romantically because his heart was already taken, but it was a little intoxicating to have such a beautiful and intelligent young woman treating him like a king.

And of course, the media was all over it. It wasn’t long before photos of Tom and Zendaya were everywhere. The top brass at Sony and Disney were thrilled, but Harrison… not so much.

“Hey!” Tom slapped the back of Harrison’s head.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“I just wanted your attention.”

Harrison rolled his eyes. “Mate, you’ve got it.”

“Good. Want to tell me why you’re acting like a brat?”

“I didn’t know I was.”

Tom sighed, glanced at the back of the driver’s head, and lowered his voice. “Well, you are, and it’s not pretty.”

“And we certainly don’t want that!” Harrison said dramatically.

Tom glanced at the driver again. “Not so loud.”

“Now I’m too loud?”

“Hazza, please.”

Harrison looked into Tom’s eyes. “Just tell me what I’m doing that’s bothering you,” he said gently. “Before we get to the set.”

“You’re being… I don’t know… different.”

“I’m different?”

“Yeah. Something’s different today. I can’t tell you what, but it’s making me kind of nervous.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’m being serious.” Tom paused. “Is something bothering _you_?”

Harrison was quiet for a few minutes. “Yeah, actually, something is bothering me.”

“Well, let’s hear it.”

“First, let me say that I still think it’s a good idea for you to date Zen. You’re getting tons of publicity, good publicity, and everyone is happy.”

“But?”

Harrison sighed. “It’s just so stupid.”

“Yeah, I know, but like you said, it’s good publicity, and we actually have fun together.”

“No kidding.”

Tom reacted to the tone of Harrison’s voice. “It bothers you that I’m having fun?”

“No. Yes. Sort of.”

“Oh my god, you’re jealous!”

“You don’t have to sound so happy about it.”

“Um, I’m not, but—”

“But what?”

“You sound angry.”

Harrison paused again before he spoke. “I’m not angry. I mean… I’m not angry with you.”

“Then what’s going on?” Tom asked in bewilderment.

“I think I’m just angry at the way things are. I’m really angry that it’s even necessary for you to pretend to date Zendaya.”

“Oh.” Tom took Harrison’s hand. “I don’t like it either. I hate lying; you know that, but this is how the world is, and we decided it was a good idea.”

“To be fair, you didn’t want to go along with it. Zen and I practically bullied you into it.”

“To be fair, it isn’t a hardship.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Harrison smiled. “And you’re right; I’m jealous. I want to be the one standing next to you, making you smile.” He chuckled. “And yes, I know how ridiculous I sound.”

“You don’t sound ridiculous at all.” Tom tried to hug Harrison, but he was greatly limited by his seat belt.

Harrison smiled. “I’m fine, really. I know it’s silly to be jealous of Zen, and your career is the most important thing right now.”

“No, it isn’t. It isn’t more important than your feelings.” Tom bit his lip. “God, I’m so bad at this, but you have to believe me when I say that there is nothing more important in my life than you.”

Harrison shook his head. “That makes me unbelievably happy, but you need to concentrate on work, okay? Be the best Spider-Man anyone’s ever seen. I mean, you are already, but keep it up.”

Tom laughed. “It’s not hard to keep it up with you around.”

“Ugh, I knew some sort of sexual innuendo was coming eventually.”

“You’d be disappointed if I didn’t say something like that.”

“Would I, though?”

Tom laughed again. “Mate, you try to act so sophisticated, but you’re as big a horn dog as I am.”

“Impossible.” Harrison’s smug look changed to one of horror. “That was not a dare,” he said quickly.


	11. Eleven

As much as Tom loved doing stunts, he was glad today was a Peter Parker day on set. They were filming the brief but heartwarming scene of Aunt May teaching Peter some dance moves. In other words, a fairly easy work day for Mr. Holland for which Mr. Osterfield was grateful.

Once filming started, Harrison assumed his usual unobtrusive position from which to keep an eye on Tom and be handy if needed. It never occurred to him to feel superfluous in the slightest. He was there for Tom and that was all the justification he needed.

“Fuck, you’re soft,” Harrison told himself and then smiled at nothing in particular simply because he was too happy to keep the smile on the inside. He made a silent promise to stop worrying about small things, mostly because he could see that his anxiety made Tom anxious, and Harrison never wanted to be the source of bad feelings.

Many hours later, Tom came to say work was over for now. He was in a buoyant mood.

Harrison returned Tom’s hug and then let him go, reluctantly. “I forget just how good it feels to hold you.”

“I’m always ready to remind you.”

“You could have stopped at _I’m always ready_.” Harrison chuckled.

“Is it my fault I’m so manly?”

“No, it’s your delusion,” Harrison said promptly.

Tom laughed. “Is there anything stopping us going directly home and staying there?”

“Nothing I can think of. There’s heaps of food, booze, and running water.”

Tom laughed again. “Have I mentioned how absolutely perfect you are?”

“If you haven’t, you should start.”

“Come on then.”

Tom and Harrison walked away from the set, close but not too close. Neither liked having to think about how near to one another they could be, but both were used to following the rules. Was a public cuddle really worth wrecking what might be Tom’s moment in the sun? Fame and fortune were notoriously fickle, so why rock the boat before the ship was in? No, they didn’t like having to think about these things. In their hearts, they knew it wasn’t fair, and they’d been raised to stand up for what was right. So, though they went along, it bothered them.

_Am I gay?_ Harrison considered the question, and wondered why he hadn’t thought about it before now. He knew with absolute certainty that he was in love with Tom and loved having sex with Tom. In fact, he was lying on his stomach naked in bed next to Tom and feeling quite satisfied, so…. 

“Tommy?”

Tom looked up from the script that was always on the nightstand.

“Am I gay?”

Tom laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“Of course, you’re gay. What do you mean?”

Harrison shrugged. “It was just a thought.”

“No, now I have to know why you asked me that.”

“All right, I’ll tell you, but only because I know you’ll drive me mad if I don’t.”

Tom stroked the long, sleek muscles of Harrison’s back. “I _would_ drive you mad.”

Harrison looked up and met Tom’s gaze. “I was just trying to think of another man that I find attractive, you know, _sexy_ , and I—”

“Ryan Reynolds,” Tom interjected. “You think he’s sexy.”

Harrison was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. “Fair point, but that was before I met him.”

“You don’t think he’s sexy anymore?”

“Mate, I wouldn’t sleep with him if you paid me.”

“What?” Tom exclaimed.

“I liked him before I knew how sleazy he was.”

“Sleazy? Really? I thought he was just very honest about what he wanted. No games.”

“Hmmm, yeah, you would see it that way.” Harrison smiled. “The thing is, you’re like the only guy I want to do stuff with.”

“Good.”

Harrison smile grew wider. “You’ve got no worries in that area.”

“Good,” Tom repeated. “Because you’re a looker, mate, and you get hit on constantly, whether you know it or not.”

Harrison shrugged again. “Too bad. I’m taken.”

“I feel the same, okay?”

“If you’re telling me I don’t have reason to be jealous, I appreciate it,” Harrison said. “Do you ever wish you were back home? You know, just going to school and hanging out?”

“Of course, I do, but I _love_ what I’m doing right now. It’s hard work but it’s what I want to do more than anything. I constantly remind myself of that when I feel like I can’t do one more rep. I remember why I’m doing it, and then I can keep going.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Tom laughed. “Right? Like you weren’t with me every step of the way, cheering me on.”

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“I am so lucky.” Tom sighed happily.

“At least you’re aware of it. It might not last forever, you know.”

“Stop it. I’m not in the mood for reality right now.”

Harrison chuckled. “I hope you don’t think you can trick me into asking you what you’re in the mood for.”

“I hope I don’t have to trick you into—” Tom’s words trailed off when he couldn’t think of a good retort. “Shit! I hate when I start a sentence without knowing how it will end.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Yeah, I really should do something about that.” Tom smiled. “And now, I really need to finish reading this.”

“I could read with you.”

Happily, Tom handed over the script, and Harrison read lines with him until he had them memorized.


	12. Twelve

“Come out with me,” Tom said.

“Not a good idea,” Harrison answered.

“Do you want me to beg? Because I will.” Tom went down on his knees. “No problem.”

Harrison grinned. “Shameless you are.”

Tom wrapped his arms around Harrison’s thighs and hugged. “You know you love it.”

“I know I love _you_ , but some of the shite that comes with it—It’s a bit much sometimes.”

Tom looked up into Harrison’s eyes. “Are you taking the piss now?”

“Definitely.”

Tom got to his feet with a complicated expression on his face. “So… you’ll be coming with me?”

“Definitely. I just need five minutes.”

“Go,” Tom said. “I’ll let you know when Zen calls.”

Harrison stopped halfway down the hall to the bathroom. “Zen’s coming?”

“Well… yeah. Is that a problem?”

Harrison shook his head and called back over his shoulder as he continued down the hall. “Of course not,” he said, but he didn’t mean it.

In fact, Harrison’s jealousy had intensified rather than him getting used to it. He knew it was an entirely baseless emotion, but he felt the burn of resentment each time Tom mentioned Zendaya. It was ridiculous and the last thing he wanted was for Tom to know about it. Tom would tease him unmercifully and rightly so. To make up for his unworthy thoughts, Harrison was extra-nice to Zen when they met up a little later. 

“How lucky am I?” she said with a bright smile. “Not one, but two gorgeous men escorting me.”

“How lucky are we?” Harrison responded. “We get to escort a goddess.”

“That’s just silly,” she said, but she looked pleased.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a dress made of pink foil,” Tom said.

Zendaya laughed. “Perfect for getting attention, and speaking of attention, which one of you am I crushing on today?”

“Why not both?” Tom chuckled.

“You boys are going to give me a reputation.” Zendaya laughed again.

“So… where are we going?” Harrison asked.

“It’s a private club,” Zendaya said. “We’ll have to be a little bit stealthy, but once we’re in, we won’t have to worry about cameras.”

“You’re sure about that?”

Zendaya smiled at Harrison. “As sure as I can be, but maybe you and Tom could refrain from flagrant PDAs?”

“We can only try,” Tom said. “But tell me he isn’t irresistible.”

“I can’t tell you that,” Zen said as she eyed Harrison’s form. “He’s def.”

“And all mine.” Tom threw his arms around Harrison.

“You’re a lucky dog, Holland,” Zen said. “I need a gorgeous guy with the patience of a saint to indulge my every whim.”

Tom chuckled. “ _Every_ whim? Um, no, darling. Not every whim.”

Harrison frowned. “If you’re not satisfied with the job I’m—”

Tom put a finger over Harrison’s lips effectively silencing him. “It was a joke.”

“Was it?” Zendaya asked. “Because jokes are supposed to funny, in case no one told you.”

“Of course, I was joking.”

“Duh.” Harrison rolled his eyes, but his smile didn’t return for a while.

“So, what do you think?” Zendaya asked, once she and her “dates” were past the bouncer at the door.

“Can I dance with Hazza?” Tom asked immediately.

“Yes, you can, and no one will raise an eyebrow,” she answered. “Also, this place has a very strict policy about taking photos inside, as in, they don’t allow it.”

“That’s awesome!” Tom grabbed Harrison’s hand and led him to the dance floor.

As promised, no one looked shocked or disgusted by two men dancing together. In fact, Tom and Hazza weren’t the only same-sex couple on the floor, but they might have been the most attractive. Okay, they were. They were the best-looking couple… period. And it wasn’t just a physical thing. They were so obviously happy together that it made them glow.

After two songs, Zendaya got up to dance with them. Before long, she was leading an improvised cross between a line dance and performance art with the cooperation of the DJ. Eventually, they had to stop to take a few breaths, and ended up standing on the stairs that led to the mezzanine bar.

Tom put his arm around Harrison’s shoulders, because Harrison was standing one step below him and surely they were allowed to be _best-mate_ affectionate. Harrison quite naturally put his arm around Tom’s waist because that’s where it fit best.

“Do you realize?” Tom said loudly. “We’re having a massively good time and we haven’t had a stitch of booze.”

“No idea what you mean.” Harrison grinned at Tom.

“You’re both too cute to exist,” Zendaya said. “And if you want a drink, I can arrange that.”

Tom shook his head. “I’m good.” He glanced at Harrison.

“Water?”

“Ah, yeah, water would be brilliant,” Tom said.

Harrison and Tom followed Zendaya up the stairs like salmon swimming upstream through a bunch of other salmon headed the other direction.

“Whoa! Watch it,” Tom exclaimed as he recoiled from someone headed down.

Harrison rammed his shoulder into the man Tom had shouted at. “What’s your problem?”

“It was an accident,” the guy said sharply.

“Maybe the first time,” Tom retorted.

Harrison gave Tom an inquiring look.

“I can handle it,” Tom said predictably.

“Let me by,” the stranger said loudly.

“Sure,” Tom said. “After you apologize for groping me.”

“You’re crazy,” the guy said, but he was drowned out by Harrison’s angry exclamation.

“Take it easy, Haz,” Tom said. “I’m the offended party here.”

Harrison’s eyes blazed with fury. “If you don’t punch Mr. Tacklegrabber, I will.”

“What’s going on?” Zendaya called over her shoulder.

“Out of my way,” the groper growled.

“Get bent,” Harrison said as he drew back his fist. “If you want to go around grabbing people, you need to know it can have consequences.”

“You and your little boyfriend need to get out of my way now.”

Harrison dodged the punch thrown at him, grabbed the man’s arm, and shoved him away. The stranger was swallowed up in the flow of the crowd headed down.

“What the actual F?” Zendaya said as she made it back to Harrison and Tom.

“It’s fine,” Tom said. “Haz was just defending my nonexistent virginity.” He grinned.

“Both of you come with me,” she said. “I have to hear this story.”

“It was nothing,” Tom said, after they all had glasses of water. “Some guy on the stairs grabbed my junk. Twice.”

“Oh my god!” Zendaya exclaimed. “How awful!”

“Harrison told him off proper.” Tom smiled.

“So that’s what all the noise was.” Zendaya smiled at Harrison. “I always knew you were a real gentleman.”

“What about me?” Tom said indignantly.

“You show promise,” she said.

“It was just so stupid,” Harrison said suddenly. “I can’t believe I almost smacked that guy.” He looked at Tom. “Sorry, mate.”

“Are you kidding?” Zendaya said. “You were awesome.”

“I should have let Tom handle it.”

“Tom was the one getting handled,” she retorted. “What a dirtbag. Not you, Tom. The groper.”

“I can’t say that’s ever happened to me before,” Tom said. “It was… gross.”

Zendaya snorted. “Try being female for twenty-four hours.”


	13. Thirteen

“Hey.” Zendaya took Tom’s arm and pulled him aside. “Mind if I get serious for a minute?”

Tom glanced at Harrison who was headed for the men’s room. “Go ahead,” he said.

“I know it’s none of my business, but you and Haz have a sweet thing going, and I’d hate to see it ruined because of something stupid.”

“Go on.”

“I just think that sometimes you take him for granted.”

“Never!” Tom objected. “Tell me how.”

“Sometimes…. Look, I know you don’t mean it, but sometimes, you say and do things that would make me cry if I was him.”

“Rubbish.”

“Let me see if I can rephrase it.” Zendaya paused. “It’s like… you feel like you can say and do anything and Haz will forgive you. That’s what you take for granted. The fact that he’ll love you no matter what.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Tom, really. I’m sorry to get so personal, but I know you aren’t doing it on purpose, and like I said, I’d hate to see you two break up because of something that could be avoided.”

“Wow.”

“It’s just my observation, okay? Feel free to ignore me… but I hope you don’t.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tom said, and though he still felt it was rubbish, he did think about it.

The next day, Tom finished blocking a scene with the stunt coordinator and was given a half-hour break while cameras were reset. He looked around for Harrison, didn’t see him, and decided he had time to go look for him. He found him at the motor home.

“What are you doing?” Tom’s voice rose sharply at the end of the interrogative.

Harrison looked up from his half-filled suitcase. “What are you doing here?”

“I asked first.”

“Clearly, I’m packing.”

“But why? Where are you going?”

“Answer my question.”

Tom took a deep breath and let it out. “I got done early, and since I haven’t seen you since early this morning, I hurried over here.” He paused. “Why am I paying you?” he asked rhetorically.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Of course, it’s a good idea. I love having you on set with me. But seriously, why are you packing?”

“It’s just not working out, Tommy.”

“No worries. You don’t have to be on the payroll to hang out.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Tom sat on the end of the bed. “Explain it to me.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve dreaded this conversation.”

“No, I don’t have any idea,” Tom said candidly. “I’ve no idea at all what you’re on about.”

“Ugh.” Harrison sighed. “I love you so much.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Is it though?”

Tom got quickly to his feet and put his arms around Harrison. “Where is this coming from? You have to know how much I love you.”

“Then why do you—?” Abruptly, Harrison couldn’t force words past the tightness in his throat. He blinked back the tears that welled up.

“Mate,” Tom said tenderly as he pulled Harrison closer. “What’s all this?”

“I’m struggling, Tom.”

“Whatever it is,” Tom said. “You can tell me, and we’ll figure it out.” He gave Harrison a squeeze. “Come on then. Tell me what I’ve done.”

Harrison shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I love you, and you love me, and that’s all I need to know.”

“Good. You had me worried. I don’t what I’d do without you, so… unpack, okay?”

“I feel like such a drama queen.”

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Tom let Harrison go. “If there’s a problem, you should tell me.”

Harrison mumbled something.

“What?”

“I don’t want you to think I’m weak,” Harrison repeated.

“Why would I ever think that?”

Harrison gestured to the suitcase. “I was this close to running away.”

“Why though?”

“I don’t know if I can explain.”

Tom thought for a minute and Zendaya’s words came back to him. “Be honest,” he said. “Am I mean to you?”

“No!”

Tom persisted. “I’ve never hurt your feelings?”

“Well… now and then, you say something, and I know you mean it as a joke, but it isn’t really funny.”

“So, call me on it.”

“I’d rather you think before you make a joke, but okay.”

Tom could tell from Harrison’s tone that it was very much _not_ okay. “Now we’re getting somewhere. Besides being more thoughtful, what else can I do to convince you to stay?”

Harrison made an exasperated noise. “This isn’t a game to be won.”

“Um….”

“Are you about to say that everything is a game to be won?”

“Well… yeah.”

Harrison nodded. “I get it. Your whole life has been about conquering things—like your dyslexia or a new dance step. But this is different.”

“Wait. Are you telling me that being in love isn’t all larks?”

“You can’t stop, can you?”

“Oh, come on. I can’t make a joke at all?”

“And this is why it’s so hard,” Harrison said. “I want to agree with you. I want to tell you that it’s okay. I feel foolish whining about it.”

Tom opened his mouth to speak but shut it again with the words unsaid. He’d almost told Harrison he found it foolish as well. He’d grown up thinking that complaining was not only useless but annoying. He preferred to tackle a problem head-on, not talk about it, but it occurred to him that not everyone was just like him.

“It’s not foolish,” Tom said. “Just five minutes ago, I encouraged you to tell me when something is bothering you.”

“That’s right. You did.” Harrison smiled. “I will, from now on.”

“And you’ll stay?”

“As if I could leave you.” Harrison pushed the case off the bed. “Come here.”

Tom grinned. “You can’t fix everything with sex, Hazza,” he teased.

“Maybe not, but you can try. Going once. Going—”

Harrison’s words broke off when he was tackle-hugged and snogged breathless.


	14. Fourteen

“Tom, time to get up.” Harrison shook Tom’s shoulder. “This is the third time I’ve called you.”

“Ugh.” Tom sat up in bed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing really. Just feeling a bit lurgy.”

“I don’t believe you.” Harrison smiled. “And I won’t be lured back into that bed with you.”

“No?” Tom yawned. “May as well get up then.”

“A bit faster please.” Harrison sounded slightly annoyed. “You’ve overslept by almost half an hour, and you don’t want to be late.”

“Maybe I do,” Tom said out of sheer contrariness.

Harrison smiled at him. “You don’t though,” he said in a sweet, slightly amused, and perfectly reasonable voice that Mary Poppins would have been proud of.

“I’m just a little tired of running full bore twenty-four/seven.”

“Of course, you are, but this is what you signed on for.”

“Do you have to be so bloody right?” Tom said as he stepped into the shower.

“Yes, but only because it’s in my job description.”

Harrison went back to the kitchen and finished making breakfast. He was halfway through his eggs and sausage when Tom came in. Harrison waited for Tom to fill a plate and sit down before he started talking.

“You’re still chuffed about being Spider-Man, right?”

Tom swallowed a mouthful of eggs. “Of course. What kind of question is that?”

“I’ve noticed lately that you aren’t as… full bore as you used to be.”

“Rubbish.”

“It’s not rubbish, and you know it. For whatever reason, you’re a little… distracted, I guess.”

Tom frowned. “I wish I could just show up and do my part. All the stuff that comes with being an actor is just so… maddening.”

“I don’t think you can be famous and not be annoyed sometimes.”

“It’s weird how I became famous so quickly. _Homecoming_ isn’t even finished filming.”

“You shouldn’t have been so bloody brilliant in _Civil War_ , mate.” Harrison chuckled. “I still love the bit where you’re introduced. That scene is badass.”

“Are you talking about the scene with me walking down a hall carrying a keyboard?”

“Yeah, except at first, I thought it was a skateboard, even though I know it’s a keyboard. I love that! And the song is killer. Plus, it’s shot from behind, so I get to watch your arse.”

Tom laughed. “You’re mad but in a good way.”

“Probably right. Promise me you’ll think about what I said?”

“What? About me being distracted?”

“Yes, Tommy.” Harrison sighed. “Just think about it, okay?”

“Well, I suppose being scolded and told how to behave could have something to do with it.”

“And I don’t blame you for that.”

“Good. There’s something you aren’t saying, though. What is it?”

“You won’t like it.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just tell me.”

Harrison stalled for another minute while he refilled his teacup. “What if it’s me?” he said as he sat back down.

“What if what is you?”

“The distraction, you wanker. I swear, it’s like you don’t hear me at all.”

Tom smiled.

“What’s so funny?” Harrison asked.

“It just struck me that we sounded like my Mum and Dad. Especially when you said I don’t hear you. I’ve heard my Mum say that to my Dad a million times.”

“So, I’m your wife now, am I?” Harrison said drolly.

Tom laughed. “It’s funny and it’s not. You’d make a first-rate wife, but then again….”

“Well, this convo has descended into silliness of the highest order,” Harrison said before taking a sip of his tea. “If you’ve finished your breakfast, you should get going.”

Tom didn’t argue. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and then put on his shoes. “See you on set?” he said with his hand on the doorknob.

“I’ll be there soon, unless you need me to come now.”

“No, it’s fine. See you in a bit.”

“You’re sure? I’d hate to lose this job.”

Tom laughed again. “You’d have to try very hard to get fired, and that was not a challenge.”

“Go on then.” Harrison made shooing gestures at Tom.

“Sorry.” Tom grinned over his shoulder. “I was distracted.”

“Someone is begging for a thrashing,” Harrison said, but Tom was gone.

Harrison arrived on set about forty minutes after Tom. He found an unoccupied corner for the backpack and looked around to see who was there. Tom was listening intently to whatever the stunt coordinator was telling him, so Harrison went through the contents of his backpack again. As he rearranged items, he became aware of a one-sided conversation going on nearby. After a minute, he realized the voice belonged to Joe Russo, one of the directors, and that he was talking on the phone. Harrison didn’t intend to eavesdrop, but then he heard Tom’s name.

“No, Tom’s great, really,” Joe said. “It’s nothing that serious. Come on, Robert, I’d tell you if it was. Yeah, I know, and I’m grateful you’re willing to fly in, but it’s not necessary. Really.”

After a silence, in which Harrison assumed Joe was listening to Robert, Joe spoke again.

“Yeah, Tom’s a great Spider-Man, and he’s an even better Peter Parker. Yeah, yeah, you were right. He’s young but he’s committed. What? No. Like I said, he just seems a little… distracted.” Joe listened again. “I’m not that stressed about it, but I’d say his little entourage is probably what’s stealing his focus.”

Harrison froze in the act of taking a cold juice box from the insulated compartment. So, it wasn’t just his imagination. Other people were talking about it—important people who had influence over Tom’s career. Despite the talk he’d had with Tom, Harrison was worried. He’d never forgive himself if he did anything to mess this up.

Harrison got through the morning by being efficient, keeping his mind busy with all the details of making sure Tom had whatever he needed. As soon as lunch was over, he found a spot with some privacy to make a phone call. He used Tom’s phone.

Robert answered in the middle of the second ringtone. “Hey, hotshot!”

“It’s Harrison.”

“Oh, hey, Hazza. How’s it going?”

“I was hoping you might have a minute to talk.” Harrison cleared his throat. “Tom’s always telling me what great advice you give him.”

“I’ll do my best. What’s the problem?”

“It might be nothing, but I can’t stop worrying about it.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Harrison I know, though I admit, I don’t know you well. But you seemed like such a confident guy during the time I spent with you.”

“I used to feel confident, but it’s different now.”

“What changed? Oh wait… I know what changed. You fell in love.”

Harrison sighed. “Yeah. And I fell hard. _So_ hard.”

“And now you have no control.”

“Wow, you really are good.”

Robert chuckled. “Nah, it’s just… been there, done that, you know?”

“What should I do?”

“About what?”

“Screwing things up for Tom.”

“Why would you do that?” Robert asked.

“No! That’s exactly what I don’t want.”

“Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood. Why do you think you’re screwing it up?”

“Before, when we were best mates, everything was on track. Now… things go sideways all by themselves. And there’s no way to predict it. One minute, everything is awesome, and in the next minute, a bomb goes off. Also, since we started, you know, sleeping together, it’s all he thinks about.”

“You’re exaggerating, right?”

Harrison sighed again. “Only a little.”

“Hm, so he’s enjoying his sexual liberation a little too much. If you think it would help, I could give him a call and make some subtle suggestions.”

“That’s up to you. I guess I just wanted you to tell me it would all be okay.”

“It will be mostly okay. How’s that?”

Harrison chuckled despite his mood. “Good. I think what I’m really afraid of is losing him.”

“That won’t happen. If I know anything about Tom, it’s how loyal he is.”

“I know, but I don’t want him to stick with me if I’m messing things up for him.”

“I understand how you feel, and I admire you for it, but you’re learning one of life’s hardest lessons right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. No matter how much you care about someone, you can’t control them. Sometimes, they’re going to do and say things that are bad, and you’ll want to stop them, because you don’t want them to get hurt, but… you can’t. You have let them be them and love them the best you can.” Robert paused and then spoke again. “I know that isn’t much help.”

“No, it does help, actually. Thanks. Um, please don’t mention to Tom that I called.”

“No problem, and listen, you’ve got all the tools you need to get through this. Time is on your side, at least for now.”

“Thanks again. I really appreciate you talking to me.”

“Well, I feel somewhat responsible for getting you to recognize your feelings for Tom.”

“Somewhat?”

“I mean, I didn’t plan it, but I’m glad it happened. You deserve each other.”

“Hm, I can’t tell if that’s an insult or a compliment.”

“Neither. Just a fact. Sorry, but I gotta go.”

“Bye, Mr. Stark.”

“Haha,” Robert said before he disconnected.

A second later, Harrison realized Tom would know someone had called Robert on his phone as soon as he looked at recent calls. Quickly, Harrison cleared the history and dropped the phone in a front pocket of the backpack. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do next.


	15. Fifteen

For three full days, it was smooth sailing. Tom had thrown himself back into his routine. There were no incidents and no reprimands. Tom and the people in charge seemed happy, and Harrison relaxed a bit. Others might see him as just a member of Tom’s entourage, but Harrison took his job seriously. If Tom wasn’t happy; Harrison wasn’t happy.

“I never thought being in love was such hard work,” Harrison said, as he set his backpack down next to Zendaya’s chair.

She looked away from the set and smiled at Harrison. “I hope you don’t expect me to pity you.”

He chuckled. “I know I’m lucky.”

“So is Tom.” Zendaya patted the folding chair next to hers.

Harrison sat and sipped his iced coffee. “It used to be so easy,” he said. “Now… it’s like there are hidden bombs everywhere just waiting to go off.”

“Yeah, it’s tough, but only because you care so much.”

“So, it’s a good thing that I’m stressed?”

“Well, no, but it shows how much you love him, and it’s so sweet I can barely stand it.”

“Don’t laugh, but I was jealous of you.”

Zendaya laughed. “Sorry, but that’s funny. Seriously, though, I would never make a move on Tom. Unless you break up. But I don’t want you to.”

“Good.” Harrison sighed. “I’m not sure either of us is mature enough to be in love. Me and Tom, I mean.”

“You don’t get to choose. Love happens.” She shrugged. “Would you make it un-happen, if you had the power?”

Harrison shook his head. “Never.”

“So… it’s worth the stress?”

“Absolutely.” Harrison smiled as he caught sight of Tom walking toward them.

“Seriously, he _is_ all that.” Zendaya smiled at Harrison. “And so are you.”

“And so are you,” Harrison replied, before he greeted Tom. “Thirsty?” He offered a Gatorade.

“Thanks, mate.” Tom drank half the bottle. “What are the two of you plotting?”

“Nothing,” Zendaya said.

“Why not?” Tom smiled.

“The last time we plotted didn’t end so well,” she replied. “Ugh, sorry I brought it up.”

“It’s fine,” Tom said. “It blew over, right? I’ve not been scolded recently.” He smiled. “Thanks to the two of you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Zendaya said. “Literally.”

Before anyone could say anything else, the assistant director called Tom and Zendaya to the set. Harrison took the opportunity to dash back to the motor home to restock a few items. As he was on his way back to the sound stage, he saw a familiar figure walking ahead of him. He resisted the urge to take a different path and called out instead.

Ryan Reynolds turned, saw Harrison, and gave him a hesitant smile. “Hello, handsome.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, it’s great to see you again too.”

“If you came here looking for Tom, I will fight you,” Harrison said firmly.

“I don’t think it has to come to that,” Ryan replied.

“It might, if you go near Tom.”

“Relax, I get it. You two are together now.” Ryan looked around. “I don’t mind having this conversation, but can we find some shade?”

“No, it’s fine, really,” Harrison said.

“I don’t think it is.” Ryan smiled. “Come on. Let’s talk it out.”

“Let’s talk while we walk then. I have to get back to the set.”

Ryan fell into step with Harrison. “First, I gotta say, you’re a lot more charged up than you were the last time I saw you, but that’s how it is when you’re crazy in love.”

“I swear, I still don’t understand how it happened,” Harrison said candidly. “When I got on the plane in London, Tom was my best mate. When I got here, he had become my one and only.”

“Yeah, I was there, an eye-witness,” Ryan said. “And I blame Downey one-hundred percent.”

“Really?” Some more tension went out of Harrison.

“Maybe not one-hundred percent, but he was definitely meddling.” Ryan smiled. “I’m not saying he nudged you just to cockblock me, though.”

“Then why?”

“If you’re asking my opinion, I think Robert saw the seed of something and wanted to watch it grow. If you’ll pardon an analogy. He just can’t resist meddling.”

Harrison nodded. “That sounds right. Don’t get me wrong; I’m not sorry it happened, but….”

“But what?”

“It’s just… It’s all so _complicated_ now.”

“I understand.” Ryan started to put a hand on Harrison’s shoulder but decided it was too soon for that. “The best advice I can give you is probably also the worst, but if I were you, I’d try not to take it so seriously.”

Harrison wasn’t thrilled to be having this conversation with Ryan, but he had the feeling Ryan’s advice was good. “I don’t want to wreck it, though,” he said.

“I hear you. I’m not saying you should ignore his feelings. I’m saying don’t obsess over every little thing. While it’s true that nothing is trivial when it comes to love, you have to give yourself some slack. You’re going to make thoughtless mistakes. Accept that.”

“But I feel just horrible when I fuck up.”

“That’s what I’m talking about. Don’t be so hard on yourself. If you feel like you screwed up, then apologize, make it right if you can, then move on and don’t do it again.”

“I don’t think I could bear it if he broke up with me.”

Ryan shook his head. “That’s not gonna happen. Not over hurt feelings anyway.”

“Ugh, I had no idea being in love gave you so much power over another person.”

“Well, it does. Glad to see you aren’t the kind of person who enjoys having that kind of power.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of boring.”

Ryan had to chuckle at that. “Being a good person isn’t boring. Tom isn’t boring, right?”

“Never.”

“Honestly, I don’t think you have anything to worry about… other than the jealousies and plots of others, which you can count me out of.”

“Really?”

“I promise.”

“I want to believe you, but….”

Ryan chuckled again. “I get it. Would I like to get freaky with Tom? You bet I would. But I won’t, because I respect your relationship.”

“Good.” Harrison’s relief was evident in his tone.

“Fair warning though. If you two break up, I’m on deck.”

“Fair enough, but you don’t want a relationship, do you?”

“Nope. I mean, I could see it working for a while, but the two of us would burn each other to the ground. Guaranteed.” Ryan grinned. “But a hook-up? I’m there.”

“You’ll always be a worry.”

“I just told you I respect your boundaries.”

“I know, but you’re like Tom’s kryptonite, you know? How can I be sure he can resist you?”

“You can’t.” Ryan shrugged. “You just have to trust him.”

“I trust him with my life, but you—”

“Not an issue,” Ryan said firmly. “I don’t know what to say to make you believe me, but as far as I’m concerned, Tom is off-limits now. I might be a hound but I don’t poach.”

“You’d better not,” Harrison said. “I was serious about fighting you.”

“I took you seriously.”

Harrison hitched the backpack higher on his shoulders. “Good,” he said. “I’ve got my eye on you.”

“Not for long,” Ryan replied. “This is a quick visit that has nothing to do with Tom.”

“I’ll be off then.”

“Wait. I’ll go with you. I don’t have a lot of time, but I’d at least like to say hi.”

“If you must,” Harrison said, but he didn’t mean it. He was going to take Ryan at his word and do his best not to worry about it. 


	16. Chapter 16

When Tom got a break, he was surprised to find Harrison chatting with Ryan. “What a surprise,” he said.

“No big deal,” Ryan said. “I flew in yesterday for a meeting, and I just thought I’d stop by and say hey before I fly out.”

“He doesn’t have time for dinner or anything like that,” Harrison added.

Tom gave Harrison a droll look. “Are you sure we can’t persuade him?”

“I’m very fucking sure, mate.”

Tom chuckled.

“So, do you still love being a superhero?” Ryan asked.

“Mate, it’s insane. Of course, I love it. Do you really have to dash?”

“’Fraid so. I probably shouldn’t have stopped, but I was feeling whimsical.”

Tom laughed again. “It’s good seeing you. I forgot how funny you are.”

“Well, damn. My feelings are only a little hurt,” Ryan said. “And here I thought I was unforgettable.”

“You _are_ hard to forget,” Tom assured him.

“Whew, we came way too close to bruising my ego.” Ryan pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead. “Watch it, hotshot.” He reacted to Tom’s frown. “What?”

“Robert calls me hotshot all the time, but that’s a first for you.”

“So?”

“Nothing. I’m just being paranoid.”

“About what?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid. Why would you and Robert be talking about me?” Tom shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s pretty stupid,” Ryan replied lamely. Under no circumstances was he supposed to let Tom know that Robert was keeping an eye on him, and he’d almost blown it. “You’re an adult, after all.”

“Sometimes, I think Robert forgets that,” Tom said.

“It’s annoying but his heart’s in the right place,” Ryan said.

“Yeah, I know.” Tom sighed. “Change of subject. What are you working on?”

“Promise not tell anyone?” Ryan looked from Tom to Harrison and back again. “We’re actually in pre-production with Deadpool. They’re letting me have so much input, I’m giddy.”

“My lips are sealed, mate,” Tom said. “Let me know as soon as I can talk about it though. This is massive!”

“You’ll be perfect,” Harrison said. He cleared his throat. “I thought you were in a hurry.”

“Yeah, I have a car waiting. Glad to hear everything is going good.” Ryan winked at Harrison.

“What was that?” Tom said immediately.

“What was what?” Ryan replied.

“You winked at Haz. I saw you.”

“And?”

Tom turned to Harrison. “What’s going on, mate?”

“Nothing!”

“I know that wink,” Tom said. “Something is definitely going on with you two. Confess.”

“There really isn’t anything going on,” Harrison said. “Why would you even think that?”

“I know what I saw,” Tom insisted.

“You can’t be implying that we’re cheating on you,” Ryan said. “That’s just ridiculous.”

“Oh, so now I’m ridiculous,” Tom said. “And why is it so absurd that I’d think that?”

“For one thing,” Ryan pointed to Harrison. “He’s true-blue in love with you. For another, I don’t make plays for people who are in relationships. It’s just, you know, sleazy.”

“Honestly, Tommy,” Harrison said reproachfully.

“Oh, come on,” Tom said. “Don’t act like I’m a lunatic. You’re gorgeous and he’s a hound,” he pointed at Ryan. “Anything could have happened out of my sight.”

“No, it couldn’t,” Harrison said, anger creeping into his voice. “Because I’m loy—”

“Hey,” Zendaya said loudly as she joined them. “Keep it down, okay? It sounds like a lovers’ quarrel over here.” She glanced back at the set. “Be a little more discreet, yeah?”

Harrison’s intense stare didn’t waver. “Do you not trust me?” he asked Tom.

Tom didn’t look away from Harrison’s gaze. “I do trust you. It’s him I don’t trust.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize that’s the kind of reputation I have,” Ryan said.

“You’re kidding,” Tom, Harrison, and Zendaya said at more or less the same time.

“Now, I’m curious,” Ryan said. “How exactly do you see me?”

“You’ll have it off with anyone,” Harrison said promptly. “Anytime. Anywhere.”

“Ouch,” Ryan responded, but he sounded more pleased than insulted. “Really?”

“Evidence would suggest,” Harrison said.

“But you’re only judging me by my behavior with one person,” Ryan protested. “And you have to admit, he’s somewhat attractive.”

Harrison laughed at the expression on Tom’s face. “Somewhat,” he agreed.

“Seriously, though, you can’t blame me for wanting to hit that,” Ryan went on.

“No, I really can’t,” Harrison said.

Zendaya coughed. “Come on, dudes. Either keep it down or pick another subject. You never know who might be listening.”

“And that’s my cue,” Ryan said. “Great to see you all. Keep up the great work.”

“Good to see you too,” Tom said.

“Call first next time,” Harrison said.

Ryan chuckled. “You don’t let up, do you?” He leaned to kiss Zendaya’s cheek. “Keep an eye on those two please,” he said in her ear.

“Way ahead of you,” she whispered back.

After being wished a safe flight, Ryan left.

“I’m still suspicious,” Tom said. “I think he _was_ checking up me on for Robert.”

“Don’t be paranoid,” Harrison said. “Are you done working for the day?”

“That’s the rumor,” Tom said. “I’m not supposed to leave the lot though.”

“We can still have some fun,” Zendaya said. “If I’m included.”

“Yeah, of course, Jacob too,” Tom said. “Why don’t we make pizza?”

“And watch something totally brainless on the tube,” Zendaya said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Harrison said. “I’ll go to the motor home and get the ingredients together while you two get out of your costumes.”

“I’ll let Jacob know,” Zendaya said. “It’ll be nice to relax in private. See you soon.”

“That was close,” Harrison said after Zendaya walked away.

“What?” Tom asked.

“I almost shouted at you. I was that angry.”

“About?”

“Are you joking? You accused me of… what? What did you think I did with Ryan?”

Tom looked sheepish. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Something.”

“Really? That’s all you’ve got?”

“Sorry. Okay? I got jealous and lost my mind—briefly.”

“Yes, you certainly did.” Harrison shook his head. “And I can’t believe what a fool I almost made of myself.”

“You’re out of control.” Tom chuckled. “I’m off to get out of this catsuit. See you at home.” He leaned close. “I love you too, you maniac.”

Harrison rolled his eyes. “I’m going to make you a special pizza,” he threatened.

“Oh yeah? What’s going to be so special about it?”

“The secret ingredient.”

“Love?” Tom guessed.

“You’re so close,” Harrison teased. “It’s more a by-product of love, you might say.”

“Are you going to toss off on my pizza?”

“Only if you’re a good boy.”

Tom was laughing as he walked away toward Wardrobe.


	17. Chapter 17

“Have you seen Tom?” Harrison asked.

“Of course,” Jacob said. “He’s a Brit, about five eight, talks a lot.”

Harrison rolled his eyes. “But is he here?”

“Hang on, let me check.” Jacob made a show of going through his pockets.

“Mate, you’re hilarious, but I need to find Tom.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I haven’t seen him since we broke for lunch.”

“Thanks, man.”

“For real, though, ask Tom’s stunt double. Diaz might know.”

“Thanks.”

Harrison found Holland Diaz heading off the lot. “Have you seen Tom recently?” Harrison asked.

“Not since we finished practice. That was a couple of hours ago.”

“He was supposed to meet me after, but he never showed up.”

Diaz pursed his lips in thought before he spoke again. “For what it’s worth, Tom wasn’t himself. His head was somewhere else. He missed a couple of landings and gave himself hell. I told him to pack it in, and we’d pick it up when he could focus.”

“Do you have any idea where he might have gone? I’ve looked everywhere I can think of.”

“Sorry. I wish I knew,” Diaz said.

More worried now, Harrison dashed off to continue his search. After another half hour passed with no luck, he went back to the motor home. Though it was getting dark, there were no lights on, and Harrison left them off as he wove his way through obstacles out of habit. He almost screamed when Tom spoke from the darkness.

“Don’t turn on the light, please.”

After Harrison recovered, he acquainted Tom with his exasperation. “I’ve been looking for you for hours. Where were you?”

Tom drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. “You were right,” he said. He sounded absolutely miserable.

Harrison’s brows drew together in a worried frown. “About?”

Tom swallowed but the lump in his throat wouldn’t go away. “Remember when I found out I got the part?”

“Mate, how could I forget? You were over the moon. _We_ were over the moon. You, me, your mum and dad, Harry, Sam, and Paddy. I’ll never forget how happy we all were.”

“I was so charged-up. I worked so hard for it.”

“I remember that too.” Harrison sat on the side of the bed and put a comforting hand on Tom’s nape. “It was hard work, but we had good times too, didn’t we?”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Tom relaxed a little when Harrison slowly stroked his back. “And it was worth all the effort. I won. I got the part.” He sighed. “And now I’m working twice as hard.”

“But you still love it, right?”

“Of course. It’s a dream come true.”

“I’m hearing a _but_.”

Tom fetched another deep sigh. “I’m doing my best to carry on and pretend everything is normal, but it isn’t. You know it isn’t. You tried to tell me.”

The sadness in Tom’s voice made Harrison’s heart ache. “Tell me how I can help.”

“I don’t know. Spider-Man used to be all I thought about, but now… all I can think about is you. I want to spend all my time with you. Right now, I just want to lie on this bed with you.”

“Come here then.” Harrison put his arms around Tom and drew him down. “Let’s just be still for a few minutes.”

“Sounds like heaven to me.”

They settled in, bodies fitting together comfortably as always.

“What are our options?” Harrison murmured.

“We stay here forever?”

“I like the way you think, but I’m not sure it would work.”

“Ugh, all I want is an amazing career and my true love. Is that too much to ask?”

Harrison brushed aside some stray locks and kissed Tom’s forehead. “You already have both.”

“I want to enjoy them at the same time though, and I’m being told I can’t. I’m not happy.”

Harrison gave Tom another kiss, on the cheek this time. “It’s not fair. Is that your point?”

“Well, it isn’t.”

“Of course, it isn’t.” Harrison pulled Tom closer. “But I think we have to decide if it’s worth it and carry on.”

“I know.” Tom rested his cheek on Harrison’s shoulder. “And really, we’ve already decided. I’m just feeling a bit sorry for myself.”

After a few moments of silence, Harrison spoke. “If you need me to leave, I mean, if it would help for me to not be around, I’ll go.”

“No, I need you here.” Tom took a breath. “Don’t go. I’ll do better; I promise.”

“I’ll never leave you, unless you tell me to go.”

Tom’s breath was warm on Harrison’s ear when he whispered, “Stay.”

Harrison hugged Tom. “Nothing could drag me away. Now… are you hungry?”

“Famished.”

“Come on then. We can heat up the shepherd’s pie.”

“Sounds good.” Tom held onto Harrison’s hand. “Listen, I’m sorry for all the drama.”

“What drama?”

“I feel as though I’m constantly asking for reassurance.”

“You call _that_ drama?”

Tom shrugged. “I don’t want to look too needy.”

“You don’t, but it wouldn’t be a problem if you were.” Harrison got up and pulled Tom to his feet. “I might even like it if you were.”

Tom laced his fingers behind Harrison’s neck and looked soulfully into his eyes. “Is this better?”

“It’s not half-bad.” Harrison leaned in to kiss Tom. “Seriously though, when I say that I’m here for you, I absolutely mean it. Whatever you need. I don’t care if it’s a beer, or a ride to the airport, or a hug, or my absolute assurance that I love you, you’ve got it.”

“I might cry now.”

Harrison pulled Tom close and held him tight. “Whatever you need,” he murmured.

“No more doubts,” Tom promised in return.


End file.
